El Principe y La Dragona
by sarii gonzalez
Summary: -si yo soy el principe ¿Quien eres tu? lo mire, tenia ese aspecto salvaje y dulce a la vez que siempre le quedaba cuando tenia relaciones con el. Sus ojos verdes brillantes, su cobrizo cabello apuntando en todas direcciones, su pecho perlado de sudor... ¿Que le contestaria? el era un principe, de eso estoy segura, pero... ¿Que soy yo? - La dragona, ¿No crees?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Cuando me fui de Forks, no pensé en nadie, ni en mi padre, ni en mi madre, no pensé en nadie… solo en mi misma.

Claro está, nadie sabe que me he ido.

Señorita- llamo la azafata.

Me sobresalte, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que aterrizamos. Me levante de mi asiento, tome mi pequeño bolso, y caminando hacia la salida la voz de la azafata me dijo:

Bienvenida a Nueva York señorita.

Revise mi teléfono, tenía quince llamadas perdidas, todas de mi padre.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo veinte y un años, recién graduada de la universidad de Michigan por literatura. Vine a la ciudad a conseguir trabajo, junto con una vieja amiga de la universidad con quien viviré, dejare el pasado atrás, todo lo que era, en estos momentos solo soy Bella Swan… y quiero ser editora.


	2. capitulo 1: ¿es ella real?

Capítulo 1

La ciudad es grande, ruidosa y brillante… Me encanta.

El taxi se detiene en frente de un edificio de ladrillo, y justo en la puerta de este, Rosalie Hale, la vieja amiga de la universidad que les hable, esta parada en el umbral, sonriendo hacia el taxi que me llevaba. Me baje del auto y salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba mi rubia amiga, quien me recibió en un enorme abrazo.

A pasado tiempo querida, me alegra que hayas podido venir a la ciudad, tienes más oportunidades aquí que en ese pueblucho tuyo- dijo mientras se dirigía conmigo hacia el taxi para recoger mis maletas.

Puse los ojos en blanco, Rose y su tan delicada manera de decir las cosas.

Entonces me dijiste que tengo una entrevista- dije mientras tomaba una de mis maletas.

No tienes una entrevista, tienes el trabajo, presente tu curriculum en la empresa de mi cuñado y le gusto lo que vio, tienes que presentarte el lunes a primera hora.

¡Vaya! Gracias, es lo más bonito que has hecho por mi hasta ahora- dije poniendo mi mano en mi pecho dramáticamente.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y yo reí ante su reacción.

Llegamos al apartamento cargando dos maletas cada una, me sorprendí ante lo pequeño y sencillo que era el apartamento, comparado con lo extravagante que era mi amiga esto era… extraño.

Deje las maletas en la pequeña salita y camine alrededor del apartamento; las paredes eran beige, el piso de madera, la cocina de granito y los dormitorios (además de pequeños), con sus paredes de color blanco. Todo era sencillo y totalmente limpio, se ve que aquí ella no ha empezado a hacer desastres.

¿Qué te parece?- pregunto cuando termine de inspeccionar todo el apartamento.

Es bonito, sencillo y… pequeño, contigo me sorprende- dije tirándome en una de los sofás que habían en la salita.

Si, bueno, no quería que fuera tan grande de todas formas, con tal, solo somos dos- dijo tirándose a mi lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo veía las paredes que estaban llenas de fotografías. Mi atención fue llamada por una en especial, en la que Rose salía sonriendo hacia la cámara, abrazada desde atrás por un chico alto, fornido, y de unos veinte y cinco años.

¿Ese es el famoso Emmet?- pregunte apuntando hacia la fotografía. Ella vio en dirección a mi dedo y sonrío con dulzura.

Sí, es el, hoy lo conocerás, debido a que él desde hace tiempo quiere conocerte, y como es tu primer dia en la ciudad quisimos darte una vuelta y salir a cenar- respondió ella parándose del sofá.

Yo alce las cejas sorprendida, tuvo que hablarle bien de mí sí me quiere conocer tan rápido.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, tome un vaso y me serví agua, y me la tome de un tirón provocando que me diera una fuerte punzada en la cabeza debido a lo fría que estaba. Rosalie seguía en la salita, hablando por teléfono, cuando colgó se volteo y se sobresaltó de verme observándola desde el umbral de la cocina.

¿Me ayudaras a vestirme?- pregunte, sacándole una sonrisa.

Eran las seis de la tarde, la ciudad estaba más iluminada que nunca, el bullicio se escuchaba por todos lados, y yo… yo estaba parada frente a mi espejo vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados, un corsé blanco, mi cabello cayendo en ondas en mi espalda, en unos botines altísimos de Rosalie, y mis ojos difuminados en negro. Me veía como Rose dijo: Oscura y "Peligrosa".

Mi rubia amiga tampoco quedaba lejos, en unos altísimos tacones marrones, un vestido ajustado negro, su larga cabellera rubia sujetada en una elegante coleta, y con un maquillaje más sencillo que el mío, pero aun así se veía hermosa.

Mírate nada más,- dijo cuando salí de mi habitación- esta sexy cariño, los chicos no babearan solo por mí esta noche.

¡Oh vamos!- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No le tengas miedo a la verdad nena, estas sexy, eso hay que admitirlo, ojala tuviera yo ese par de piernas, si fuera así no te diría nada- ella sí que no tenía pelos en la lengua.

El timbre sonó, y los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron, corrió hacia la puerta, y lo primero que escuche fue el efusivo grito de Rose diciendo:

¡Conejito!

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y me mordí el labio para evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque eso ya lo había hecho otra persona.

Basta de eso chicos, no tengo que ver como se violan con ropa- dijo una voz femenina.

Pero déjalos Alice, es divertido, mira, están que se comen- dijo otra voz, esta vez de hombre.

Están celosos eso es lo que pasa- dijo otra voz, también de hombre, supuse que era Emmet.

Lo que la pobre chica se tendrá que aguantar, por cierto, quiero verla, y si ustedes dos pares de conejos folladores no se quitan de la puerta los tumbare yo misma- dijo la voz de la chica de nuevo.

O de verdad le tienen miedo o simplemente le juegan muchas bromas, pero Rosalie y Emmet se quitaron de la puerta, dejando pasar a una chica menuda, de mi edad aproximadamente, de cabellos negros en un extraño corte que apuntaba hacia todos lados, y un chico de veinte y tantos, un poco mayor que yo, rubio como Rosalie, con los mismos ojos azules, alto, delgado y muy guapo. Los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre mí, y sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas, el chico hizo una mueca de "no está mal", y Emmet que tenía cargada a Rosalie soltó un silbido de apreciación.

Yo los mire a todos, una ceja inquisitiva se alzó en mi rostro dejándolos fríos, estaba apoyada de la pared, de brazos cruzados, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia que aprendí en mis años de amistad con Rosalie.

Bueno si ustedes no se presentan lo hare yo, me llamo Isabella Swan, me dicen Bella, soy la amiga de Rosalie, ahora les toca a ustedes.

Ellos se sorprendieron, pero rápidamente recuperaron la compostura y se presentaron.

Me llamo Alice Cullen, soy la hermana de Emmet- dijo la chica menudita alzándome una mano que recibí gustosa.

Yo soy Jasper, hermano de Rosalie, seguro habrás oído de mi- dijo el rubio dándome la mano también.

Tu eres el famoso Jasper,- dije viéndolo detenidamente- no estás tan mal- termine guiñándole un ojo.

El sonrió.

Y tú eres Emmet- dije apuntando hacia el enorme chico que sostenía a mi rubia amiga.

El mismo nena, y déjame decirte que eres como Rose describió,- dijo soltando a la rubia y acercándose a mi oído- hermosa e increíblemente sexy.

Sonreí ladeadamente y alce una ceja de manera sugestiva, a lo que el soltó una pequeña risita.

Cuando hubo terminado las debidas presentaciones nos fuimos. El lugar a donde me llevaron fue genial, elegante, moderno, todo en ellos exudaba dinero, lo que tenía que ser ya que los Cullen eran increíblemente ricos. Pase un rato agradable con ellos, sobre todo con Alice, quien fue la que no se despegó de mí desde que salimos del apartamento. Mi fin de semana paso bien, Emmet y Rosalie la pasaron conmigo, Alice y Jasper me fueron a visitar varias veces, pero algo venia en camino y era mi inicio en Cullen-Hale Editores, y allí conocería al único miembro de los hermanos Cullen que no he visto aun.

El legendario Edward Cullen.

Era lunes por la mañana, mi primer dia de trabajo como la asistente personal del señor Cullen. Me vestí bien, pero no tan excéntrica como Rose quería, me puse simplemente una falda tubo negra entallada en la cintura, una camisa de encaje blanca, un blazer gris hasta los codos, unos tacones de diez centímetros negros, mi largo cabello atado en una coleta y mi simple bolso de asa corta negro, el maquillaje era simple, casi se puede decir que no cargaba.

Desayuno solo un poco de café y tostadas, tomo mi termo donde guardo mi zumo de naranja, y despidiéndome de Rosalie Salí hacia mi nuevo trabajo.

El edificio era enorme, y todo el mundo me miraba cuando pasaba, pregunte en recepción por el señor Cullen, y la menuda chica me dijo tartamudeando que era por el ascensor privado. Asentí en su dirección y camine hacia donde me indico.

Cuando llegue a presidencia me sorprendió ver a Jasper, pero aun así lo salude efusivamente.

Chicas, esta hermosa mujer se llama Isabella Swan, es la nueva asistente jefe, Bella este es tu grupo de trabajo, con el que asistirás a Edward las veinte y cuatro horas, ella se llama Ángela,- dijo apuntando hacia una chica delgada que me sonrió amablemente- ella es Jane,- dijo apuntando a una chica rubia, muy hermosa que me dio un guiño,- y ella esa Tanya- esta última solo me dio una mirada asesina, a la que yo no le preste atención, no estoy aquí para competir.

Buenos días chicas, un placer trabajar con ustedes- dije amablemente aunque siempre con mi pequeña sonrisa ladeada que siempre me sirvió en momentos así.

Buenos nenas, a sus trabajos, su querido jefe tiene que conocer a su nueva chica,- las chicas obedecieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos escritorios- tu vienes conmigo.

Lo seguí hasta una puerta de acero inoxidable negra, el entro y me dijo que esperara afuera un momento, el entro, no pude oír mas, supuse que las paredes eran anti sonidos.

Prov. Edward

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio leyendo mi correo, cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió y Jasper entro con una radiante sonrisa.

Buenos días Edward.

Buenos días Jasper, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bueno si no te acordabas, hoy tu nueva asistente personal llega.

Mi rostro se deformo con una mueca, no más mujeres, ya me basta con Tanya.

Si no tengo de otra- dije parándome de mi asiento y viendo por el ventanal.

Esa es la actitud hermano, espera la hare pasar, y Edward, no eches a perder las cosas, ella es buena y no se deja pisotear, te matare si renuncia- dijo mi rubio cuñado antes de salir.

No sé porque me diría eso, no quiero involucrarme con ninguna, y mucho menos con una nueva, seguro ni siquiera era bonita.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo la ciudad por el ventanal, que no había oído la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, hasta que una fuerte y aterciopelada voz se oyó detrás de mí.

Señor Cullen.

Me voltee bruscamente, para encontrarme con la delgada, esbelta y alta silueta de una chica de unos veinte años. Tenía unas piernas hermosas, su cintura acentuada por la falda, una hermosa piel blanca, y unos orbes marrones que me miraban burlones.

¿Lo asuste?- pregunto caminando hacia mí.

Sentí como mi nuez de adán se movía bruscamente mientras la veía, cada movimiento de ella era un baile tan sensual que si no fuera por mi dominio propio hace rato hubiera tenido un accidente en mis pantalones.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, un placer trabajar para usted.

No nena, el placer es todo mío, pensé mientras tomaba su mano.


	3. capitulo 2: no es mi primera vez

Capítulo 2

Vaya, sí que es alto, y a diferencia de sus hermanos tiene el cabello completamente cobrizo, puedo decir que casi rojo.

-Señor Cullen- lo llame.

El volteo bruscamente, y me quede en una pieza al observar semejante belleza, ser tan guapo debería ser ilegal. Pude ver que lo sorprendí, más bien que lo asuste, lo que me causo gracia. En su rostro paso una emoción que no se describir, pero mejor le restó importancia, no quiero mal interpretar las cosas.

-¿Lo asuste?- pregunte burlona.

Camine hacia el a paso suave, y vi como su nuez de adán subía y baja bruscamente. Hice que no vi nada.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, un placer trabajar para usted- me presente tendiéndole la mano.

El la tomo en silencio, no dijo nada, me di cuenta pronto que no es alguien muy hablador, mejor, no me gusta que la gente hable mucho y sobre todo cuando hablan mucho y de nada a la vez.

-Bueno, ya debe conocerme, yo soy Edward, un placer tenerla aquí señorita Swan- dijo el al fin dignándose a hablar.

Su voz es suave, ronca y muy varonil, el complemento perfecto para tal imagen.

-Siéntese por favor- me dice indicándome una de las sillas frente a su imponente escritorio.

-Gracias- digo mientras ocupo mi asiento.

-Entonces Isabella, me han dicho cosas muy buenas de ti- dice cuando esta frente a mí.

-Si así no fuera, no estaría aquí señor Cullen- conteste ante su comentario.

-Rosalie me dijo que usted es muy trabajadora- continuo él.

-Eficaz, diría yo- conteste de nuevo.

Se advirtió una sonrisilla en la comisura de su boca.

-También me hablo de su personalidad retadora- continuo el apoyando los codos en el escritorio y mirándome fijamente.

-Yo tuve la idea de que se lo dijera, tiene que saber con quién trabaja ¿no?- dije inclinándome hacia delante, imitándolo.

Él se quedó en silencio, solo me observo, y pude ver como la esquina de su boca se alzaba en una media sonrisa, a lo que yo alce una ceja inquisitiva, lo que provoco que su sonrisa se expandiera.

-¿Algo más señor Cullen?- pregunte en voz baja.

-No Isabella, puedes comenzar- dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

-Gracias señor- esta vez mi voz fue un susurro.

Cuando salí de la oficina de mi jefe, las tres chicas estaban expectantes a ver lo que ocurría. Me quede en mi lugar y les fruncí el ceño, haciendo que a todas se les sonrojaran sus flácidas mejillas.

-Si ¿les ofrece algo - Pregunta sarcásticamente.

Las tres entendieron la indirecta, por lo que se fueron a sus respectivos escritorios. Mi escritorio era diferente a los de ellas, que a diferencia de ser de acero inoxidable como todo el edificio, el mío era totalmente de vidrio, muy elegante. Una mirada de apreciación se puso en mis ojos, y después de darle unas cuantas miradas me dedique a comenzar mi trabajo.

Redacte cartas, acomode manuscritos que él tenía que leer por orden de llegada, acomode su agenda, recordé todas las citas, y prepare todo para la reunión que tenía con su directiva. De verdad no he visto en mi vida persona más desordenada que este hombre, y el grupo de asistontas que tenía tampoco lo ayudaban mucho. Mayores que yo, con más tiempo de graduadas y no saben redactar una maldita carta, esto es decepcionante.

-Isabella- la voz de Edward sonó en el intercomunicador.

-Señor- conteste presionando el botón.

-¿Ya llego el señor Black?- pregunto.

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta, revise la agenda y mi ceño se profundizo.

-Señor en la lista no aparece ningún señor Black- dije revisando de nuevo.

-Tiene que estar ahí, ¿Es la agenda que te dio Tanya verdad?

-Sí, pero parece que Tanya no anoto ningún señor Black antes de que yo llegara- dije lanzándole una mirada a la rubia platinada que estaba en frente.

El silencio reino en el intercomunicador, y después con la voz más ronca llamo:

-Tanya te quiero aquí ahora- y se cortó la línea.

La rubia palideció, y tambaleándose se dirigió a la oficina.

-Es la cuarta vez que esa rubia plástica comete la misma equivocación- dice Jane parándose de su escritorio para tomar agua.

Alzo una ceja en su dirección.

-Ella entro aquí no por su curriculum- dijo Ángela.

-¿Y?- pregunte.

-Ella entro aquí mucho antes de que Emmet conociera a Rosalie- contesto Jane.

-Quieres decir que entro aquí, a través de la cama de Emmet- dije aun dudando.

-Exacto- fue la respuesta de Jane.

-La verdad, ella entro aquí nada más para conquistar la cama de Edward Cullen- continuo Ángela.

Alce las cejas debido a la impresión, aunque siendo sincera, ya lo había notado, la mirada asesina que me dio fue claramente diciéndome que yo con mis atributos todos naturales no me acercara a Edward.

Como si yo quisiera hacerlo, en estos momentos lo menos que quiero es involucrarme con alguien, y menos del trabajo.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, las citas, la reunión, todo fue normal para el primer dia de trabajo, y lo de Tanya fue tan insignificante que todos lo olvidamos rápidamente.

Cuando ya eran las cinco de la tarde, tome mis cosas, me coloque mi blazer, y cuando ya me dignaba a tomar el ascensor, la puerta del despacho de Edward se abrió, saliendo el también dispuesto para irse. Lo observe desde mi periferia, tenía puesta una americana de raya diplomática, cosa que no tenía cuando llegue al edificio; él se dio cuenta que lo observaba, por lo que alzo una ceja en mi dirección, por lo que yo no dije nada, simplemente lo seguí mirando.

-¿Algo que te guste? - Pregunta sarcásticamente.

-Hay mucho señor, mucho- fue lo único que conteste, causando que su rostro se volteara sorprendido hacia mí.

La escena fue interrumpida por la campanilla del ascensor, entramos y de inmediato las puertas se cerraron. Podía ver nuestro reflejo en la cara interna de las puertas, debido a que eran de acero, pero no lo mire a él, pues pude sentir como su mirada me recorría lentamente.

El viaje fue rápido, por lo que cuando llegamos a planta baja, donde todo estaba solo debido a que todos ya se habían ido, salí primero que él, y por encima de mi hombro, lo mire y le dije:

-¿Algo que le guste?

Y así seguí caminando, consciente de que el me miraba detenidamente.

Cuando llegue al apartamento, vi algo que no tenía que ver, o por lo menos algo que solo Rosalie puede ver.

Debo admitir que Emmet es guapo, muy guapo, pero entrar en el apartamento y encontrar a ambos en la salita en ropa interior y Emmet bañado en… espero que sea agua, no es nada bonito.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, sigan en lo suyo, yo solo iré a mi habitación a cambiarme para salir un rato a caminar, fingiré que no vi nada- dije mientras entraba al apartamento tapándome los ojos.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, no pude aguantar más, tome una almohada y me cubrí la cara con ella para ahogar la carcajada que iba a soltar. Al final si me cambie, quitándome la falda y todo lo demás, y poniéndome mi suéter negro ajustado cuello V, mis sencillos pantalones cortos de jeans y mis amados converse. Si. Detrás de esa fachada profesional del trabajo hay una chica de veinte y un años, una hurra por mí.

Camine despacio en el pasillo que conducía a la salita, Rosalie y Emmet ya no estaban ahí, pero dejaron un buen desastre…junto con la ropa interior de cada uno en el suelo. Juro que yo no limpiare eso.

Tome mi teléfono, mi pequeño bolso cruzado, solté mi cabello y me quite el maquillaje, y así mismo salí a caminar.

Las calles de nueva york se llenan mucho de noche, y como tenía un dinero ahorrado, decidí pasar por la quinta avenida a ver las tiendas.

Debo admitir que Nueva York es caro, pero cuando uno se pone a buscar bien encuentra tiendas económicas, lo que me paso a mí. No compre mucho, pero me fue demasiado bien, pues compre unos vaqueros ajustados negros que me servirán para el trabajo, y una simple camisa larga de seda blanca, sin mangas, y la espalda de encaje.

Al final termina en Tink Coffe, tomándome un delicioso café, y con galletas y demás.

Pero no sé si es que estamos destinados a encontrarnos cuando menos se lo espera el otro, o el que esta allá arriba no me ayuda mucho, pero mi querido jefe apareció, casualmente en la misma cafetería… y acompañado.

Venía con una mujer pequeña de estatura, delgada, con el cabello cobrizo como él aunque un poco más oscuro, de ojos miel, muy hermosa, y se reían de algo. Vaya, parece que el desordenado de mi jefe se divierte, eso es bueno.

Si aún no supero lo de los correos y manuscritos.

Pero lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido.

Unos tipos enmascarados entraron al local, y así de rápido sacaron sus armas.

-¡Todo el mundo al suelo!- grito uno de ellos y nuestra reacción no se hizo esperar.

Todo el mundo se quedó tumbado en el suelo, ni se atrevían a mirar. Yo estaba ocupada de protegerme, cuando por lo que parece, el chico de la caja se opuso a darles el dinero, y lo que vino a continuación fue una balacera a la que no le vi razón.

Todos empezaron a correr en dirección a la salida, pero sé que a más de uno o le dio una bala o le rozo. Iba corriendo a la puerta de atrás cuando dos personas interrumpieron mi periferia.

Era Edward y la chica que venía con él.

Reaccione rápido, sé que llevo conociéndolo un dia pero no puedo dejarlo ahí y menos si por lo que creo está herido igual que la chica. Corrí hacia ellos y me incline ayudándoles a pararse del suelo.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí Isabella?- me grito Edward mientras corríamos a la puerta trasera.

-Salvándote- fue lo único que conteste.

Corrimos los tres hasta dos cuadras más abajo. Ya no se escuchaban tiros ni gritos por lo que supe que salimos a tiempo.

Nos detuvimos en un callejón, donde nos recostamos de la pared y tomamos aire. Me gire hacia los dos que acababa de sacar del problema y vi que Edward estaba viendo el brazo de la chica con fijeza.

-Déjame ver- le dije mientras me acercaba a ver la herida de la chica.

No entro gracias a Dios, la bala solo rozo, pero era profundo por lo que supe que necesitaba sutura. Me gire a Edward y la mira con detenimiento, la bala le rozo el pecho y por lo visto también necesitaba sutura.

-Vengan conmigo- les dije, y los tres juntos caminos hacia mi apartamento.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba en silencio, por lo que imagine que Rosalie y Emmet no querían otra sorpresa y se fueron a la casa de este. Bueno podre dormir sin escuchar click de la cama de Rosalie cuando está jugando con Emmet.

-Siéntense- les dije apuntando al sofá.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambie el suéter, la carrera me hizo sudar y debido a los juegos de Rosalie y Emmet el apartamento estaba bastante caluroso, por lo que me puse una simple camiseta sin mangas que tenía el nombre de la banda de The Beatles.

Cuando llegue ellos estaban en la misma posición, rectos como militares y viendo a su alrededor como si fuera una especie de nuevo planeta o algo por el estilo.

-Para ver tu brazo- le dije a la chica, colocando el botiquín de primeros auxilios a un lado y sentándome en la mesita de café.

-Es malo ¿no?- pregunto la chica.

-Sí, voy a tener que suturar- respondí sacando todo lo necesario.

-Si era eso hubiera sido mejor que me llevaras al médico- dijo la chica como reprendiéndome.

-El hospital más cercano quedaba muy lejos, y con este tipo de herida hubieras perdido suficiente sangre como para desmayarte, yo sé cómo tratarla, solo cálmese, tome clases de enfermería antes de entrar a la universidad, no crea que es el primer tiroteo que presento- dije callando sus palabras y dignándome a trabajar en su herida.

Mientras suturaba, pude sentir como los orbes verdes de Edward me observaban. El rompió el silencio preguntando:

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esos tatuajes?

-Cuando tenía quince- respondí aun cosiendo la herida.

-¿Y tus padres te dejaron hacerlo?- pregunto la chica.

-Mis padres no se enteraron hasta que estuve en la universidad, y de eso mucho tiempo.

Nadie más hablo en un buen rato.

Cuando me toco suturarle la herida a Edward, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, pues la herida estaba en su pecho y él tenía que quitarse la camisa, ustedes se imaginaran que paso después.

Debo añadir que jamás vi a alguien con la v del vientre tan marcada como lo tiene este hombre, ni yo y hago ejercicio.

Maldita pubertad que no tratas con igualdad.

Cuando hube terminado, les dije que descansaran un rato, y con todo lo que tenía que botar me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

**Prov. Edward**

Debo decir que esta mujer me impresiona cada vez más. Nunca imagine que supiera de enfermería, pero por lo visto me equivoque una vez más.

Pude ver el asombro que se posó en su rostro cuando tuve que quitarme la camisa para que hiciera su trabajo. Debo admitir que me gusto como sus marrones ojos se volvieron negros al verme, un punto más para mi ego.

Pero note algo, no sé si fue mi mente, pero lo vi.

Me recosté en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño, aun sin camisa, y observando su cadera izquierda que se veía debido a que la camiseta quedaba un poco más arriba la pregunte:

-¿Y esa cicatriz?

Deja de hacer lo que hacía y me vio a través del espejo. Palideció y me contesto:

-Como ya dije, no es mi primer tiroteo.

**Prov. Bella**

**Flash Back**

-Vamos Bella será divertido- me dijo Sam rogándome literalmente de rodillas.

-Está bien- conteste, ganándome una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

Cuando llegamos todo el mundo estaba ahí, pero no tan cuerdos como esperaba.

Lo último que recuerdo fue borrachos y drogados, peleando unos con otros, armas centellando a la luz del fuego de la fogata, disparos, una bala rozando mi cadera y Sam tirado en la arena.

Con la boca abierta.

La sangre corriendo por su abdomen.

Con la mirada apagada.

Sin vida.


	4. capitulo 3: Brasil: Apenas Uma Vez

Capítulo 3

Ha pasado ya una semana que comencé a trabajar en Cullen-Hale Editores, y la verdad, jamás me divertí tanto en un trabajo como en este. En una semana me entere de muchas cosas interesantes:

1) Edward tiene veinte y ocho años… está un poco mayorcito pero eso no quita nada ¿verdad?

2) Hubo un tiempo en el que le empezó a hacer caso a Tanya, hasta que cometió la burrada de acostarse con ella… ahora no se la quita de encima.

3) Jane es sobrina de los Volturi, unos socios de la compañía que son muy amigos de la familia Cullen.

4) Ángela está casada desde hace un año, un tipo llamado Ben o algo por el estilo.

5) Según los comentarios que han llegado a presidencia soy la mejor asistente que ha tenido Edward… pero claro, mírenme.

La verdad es buen trabajo, el pago es muy bueno, y la gente con la que trabajo es muy amable.

-Isabella- llamo Edward por el intercomunicador.

-Si- conteste un poco ida debido a que estaba redactando una carta que tenía que ir a editorial para la impresión de la revista.

-Ven un momento- dijo y colgó.

Fruncí el ceño, él nunca me llamaba a su oficina al menos que fuera una reunión importante. Con tal, es el jefe y se le tiene que hacer caso.

Me levante de mi escritorio, fui al baño, me lave la cara, enjabone mis manos, acomode mi rizado cabello y me di un vistazo en el espejo; me había decidido a estrenar mis vaqueros, con la camisa de seda con la espalda de encaje, y mis únicos tacones caros que son unos Ferragamo beige de color caqui. Alce una ceja aprobatoria a mi reflejo, si, la chica tímida de dieciséis años que era cuando llegue a la universidad se acabó cuando conocí a Rosalie Hale, y la amo por eso. Salí del baño y había un silencio tan sepulcral que casi creí que alguien acababa de darle un infarto en plena oficina y todas estaban en shock. Desgraciadamente no era así, pero por las miradas que tenían las chicas en sus rostros pude ver que era lo mejor que hubiese pasado. En la sala de espera, un chico altísimo, de tez morena, musculoso, con el cabello corto y negro veía las fotografías que adornaban la pared, y por las miradas que le daban las chicas no era alguien bienvenido.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte acercándome a Jane.

-Se llama Jacob Black, aspira publicar su libro aquí, pero no es muy bienvenido- fue lo que contesto la rubia chica sin quitar sus ojos de él.

-Pero…

-Isabella- llamo Edward de nuevo.

Si- conteste de inmediato.

-Ven aquí inmediatamente, y trae al señor Black.

La comunicación se cortó, y cuando volvimos las tres nuestras miradas a donde estaba el hombre, casi nos da un infarto encontrarlo frente a nosotras, pero mirándome a mi fijamente. Recupere la compostura, y volviendo a ser la fría señorita Swan alce una ceja inquisitiva en su dirección y le dije:

-Por aquí señor Black- y camine decididamente hacia la oficina de Edward.

Puede sentir los pasos de el resonando a mi espalda, y su mirada clavada no precisamente en mi espalda.

Por qué demonios todos los hombres tenían que verme el trasero.

Cuando entre a la oficina, Edward estaba parado frente al gran ventanal, viendo la ciudad, se había quitado la americana, quedándose nada más en la camisa blanca arremangada, la corbata desamarrada, y con el cabello vuelto una furia.

-Edward- lo llame, y el volteo y al verme exhalo como calmado, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando vio el hombre que estaba a mi espalda.

-Siéntense- dijo, y cuando iba a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, el tomo la silla y mi brazo, y me sentó al lado de el- tu aquí.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados, nos quedamos en silencio, y pude ver como la tensión crecía entre los dos titanes que estaban en la oficina.

-Bien, primeramente, sé que no vas a publicar mi libro, así que no entiendo el porque me llamaste- dijo Black, y de inmediato Edward se tensó.

-Sabes perfectamente porque- fue lo que contesto el cobrizo, con la voz ronca de ira.

-De verdad, no sé porque- continúo el moreno, recostándose de la silla despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, y si llamamos a Nessie para ver si te cae la memoria- dijo Edward más tenso aun.

-Ah, eso- dijo el moreno cayendo, mientras una sonrisa canalla se formaba en su rostro.

-Ella solo tiene diecisiete años Jacob.

-Lo se… y esta exquisita- fue lo que contesto el muy canalla.

Y algo paso muy rápido, pues nunca me di cuenta cuando Edward se había levantado y estrellado su puño contra el rostro de Jacob.

-¡Ella es mi hermana!- grito Edward, a lo que yo reaccione y me levante de mi silla y me dirigí a la puerta- no te vayas- y la voz de él me dejo plantada en mi sitio.

-Si, ¿y?, ella fue la que quiso, y sabes perfectamente que yo no digo que no- contesto Jacob sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz.

Yo abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, y me tomo solo unos segundos para entender la situación:

Edward tenía una hermana menor.

Jacob Black, aparentemente por voluntad de la chica se aprovechó de ella.

Vi como los ojos de Edward se volvían negros, y yo, reaccionando rápido, tanto que hasta a mí me impresiono, corrí hacia él, tome su puño y le grite:

-¡Basta, ya, basta, no lo vale!- el inmediatamente se quedó quieto.

Me vio fijamente, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes, y pude ver como un brillo de agradecimiento paso por ellos.

-Vete de aquí, y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermana otra vez no me detendré- fue lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda y volver a ver la ciudad desde el ventanal.

-Claro, yo con una asistente así también me detendría,- dijo el muy canalla, pero yo no le hice caso, hasta que su aliento se sintió en mi cuello y me dijo- me imagino que eso dirás cuando él te da demasiado duro.

Y como digna hija del jefe Swan, ataque sus cuatro puntos débiles: nariz, estomago, pie y su muy querido amigo.

-No me tomes por zorra maldito- fue lo que dije, antes de hacer que se parara y sacarlo casi que a patadas de la oficina.

Cuando él se fue, y la oficina volvió a su común silencio, me volví hacia Edward, quien me miraba con admiración.

-Mi padre es jefe de policía, aprendí algunos movimientos antes de entrar a la universidad- conteste mientras arreglaba el papelero regado debido a la pelea.

-Vaya- fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando termine de ordenar, pude ver que él se estaba arreglando la ropa, y por lo visto, estaba hecho un lio con su corbata.

Ven aquí- dije acercándome a él y ayudándole a arreglar su desastre de ropa. Le acomode la corbata bajo su atenta mirada.

-Si no hubieras estado aquí…

-Lo sé, hubiera terminado mal y tú te estuvieras arrepintiendo de lo que hiciste, no sirves para estas cosas- dije y el rio quedado.

-Increíble lo mucho que me conoces en tan poco tiempo- dijo cuando yo termine con su corbata.

-Eres un libro abierto- conteste encogiéndome de hombros, acercándome al ventanal para ver la ciudad.

-Pero yo no conozco nada de ti- dice el colocándose a mi lado.

-No hay nada que saber- es lo único que conteste.

Nos quedamos ahí, viendo como el sol se ocultaba en los edificios de Nueva York, en un silencio que nos decía todo.

El silencio fue interrumpido, cuando mi IPhone sonó.

Bella- conteste.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Dónde rayos estas?- grito Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-En el trabajo- dije simplemente.

-Pues por lo visto se te olvido que hoy teníamos que hacer algo.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

-¡Hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños idiota!- volvió a gritar.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda.

-Quien dijo que me olvide,- mentí- estaba comprándote el regalo.- joder el regalo- ya voy camino allá.

-Más te vale, nos vemos, y si mi hermanito también lo olvido, recuérdaselo- y colgó.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Edward.

-Alice- conteste con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto confundido.

-Joder tú también lo olvidaste- dije, volviendo mi mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué olvide?

-Hoy Alice cumple años.

Sus ojos se abrieron como los míos, y los dos mascullamos al mismo tiempo:

Mierda.

Estábamos en una tienda de regalos, buscando una bosa en donde meter el presente que cada uno le iba a dar, Edward le compro un extravagante collar de cuentas, mientras yo le compre su libro favorito, increíblemente, es Harry Potter.

Estábamos en el volvo de Edward, camino a la casa Cullen… en completo silencio. Creo que si una mosca pasara se escucharía el aleteo rapidísimo de sus alas.

-¿Puedo poner música?- pregunte algo incomoda por el repentino silencio que se formó entre nosotros.

-Uhu, si claro- dijo mientras se detenía en un semáforo.

Estire mi mano para encender el reproductor de la radio, y de inmediato, la canción Hey Jude, de los The Beatles inundo el auto. Mi quijada cayo de bruces, me sorprendí que alguien como él le gustaran las canciones de los ochentas. Me recosté en el asiento del copiloto, e inconscientemente comencé a cantar la famosa canción.

-And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don´t carry the world upon your shoulders…

-No sabía que te gustaran las canciones de los ochenta- dijo el viéndome con una media sonrisa.

-Me encantan, aprendí a amarlas por mi mama- conteste sin parar de cantar la canción.

-A ver si adivinas esta- dice y cambia la canción.

Bad, de Michael Jackson suena en los auriculares. Reí suavemente.

-El que nunca escucho Bad, nunca conoció a Michael- conteste aun riendo.

El sonrió, y en todo el viaje la pasamos así, el pasando canciones, yo solo contestaba y reíamos juntos.

Me di cuenta que tiene muchas canciones de Michael Jackson.

Me gusta.

El elegante volvo de Edward se detuvo frente a una gran casa, afueras de la ciudad, blanca, completamente blanca, y enormes ventanales complementan el elegante y moderno diseño. Las luces estaban prendidas, música sonaba en la casa, e invitados elegantemente vestidos rondaban por la casa. Me quede en una pieza al ver semejante majestuosidad, era una casa hermosa, y todo para tan poquitas personas; bueno no me sorprendería, tienen todo el derecho a sus excentricidades.

Los ricos y sus juguetes.

Camine junto a Edward a la entrada, a la que él, como buen caballero que es, me abrió cortésmente. La mayoría de los invitados estaban en la enorme sala de música, que es más o menos lo que supuse debido al enorme piano que se encontraba en el centro que se veía desde el ventanal. Edward me guio a través de la casa y como no estaba apurado, pude ver buena parte de la casa. Como dije, elegante, moderna y muy hermosa. Al fin llegamos al salón donde estaban todos los invitados, hablando, riendo, chismeando, que se quedaron mudos, cuando entre al lado de Edward.

Todo el mundo nos veía, como si a la sala hubieran entrado dos extraterrestres.

Corrección: todos me veían a mí.

-¡Chicos!- la chillona voz de Alice se escuchó al otro lado del salón.

Edward y yo nos volteamos, y vimos como la mata de cabellos negros venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Hola hermosa,- salude dándole un abrazo cuando llegó- feliz cumple- dije entregándole el paquete.

-Gracias linda- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- pasa estás en tu casa.

Camine a paso ligero hacia la barra, de verdad necesitaba un trago, pero me di cuenta que la gente aglomerada, cada vez que pasaba abrían paso, y aún seguían en silencio. Cuando llegue a la barra pedí Wisky, y mientras me lo entregaban podía sentir las miradas de todos pegadas a mi espalda. Como me llamo Bella Swan y soy hija de René, me voltee con mi copa en mano, y alzando mis cejas les pregunte:

-¿Se les ofrece algo?

La gente entendió, y continuaron con su charla, aunque no con la misma animosidad que tenía antes.

-¿Qué diablos sucede con la gente?- susurre para mí.

-Yo te diré que sucede, nunca habían visto a Edward con una mujer, y la mayoría de las que están aquí, han querido llegar a donde tu estas- dijo un chico alto, delgado, de la misma edad de Edward aunque con la piel un poco más morena, broceada diría yo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte.

-Me llamo Alec, Alec Volturi, soy hermano de Jane- dice tendiéndome una mano que recibí- y tú debes ser Isabella.

-La misma, parece que Jane habla de mí.

-Todo el tiempo- dice riendo.

Sonreí con simpatía.

-Bella- llamo alguien detrás de mí.

Cuando me voltee Jane venia hacia mí.

Jamás había visto a Jane vestida de otra forma que no fuera las simples faldas que usamos todas, bueno, excluyendo a Tanya, para la oficina. Traía puesto unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa ajustada también, strapless, y unos altísimos tacones, con su rubio cabello suelto, liso en su espalda.

-Creí que no vendrías, se te veía en la cara que te habías olvidado del cumpleaños- dijo cuando llego a nosotros.

-Si no venía, me linchaba, ella sabe dónde vivo y en que cuarto duermo, créeme, no quiero caer en la maldición Cullen- dije tomándome lo que quedaba de Wisky.

-Veo que ya conociste a Alec- continua ella parándose al lado de su hermano.

-He tenido el placer- conteste yo pidiendo otra copa.

-Es un amor, es lo que le digo yo, pero el muy imbécil no lo cree- continuo ella abrazando a su hermano.

-Si, continua avergonzándome- dijo Alec mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosa.

Yo reí suavemente, y desde mi periferia pude ver como Edward se acercaba hacia donde estaba.

Me voltee para ver su andar, se había quitado la americana y la corbata, vaya a saber Dios donde la dejo, se arremango de nuevo la camisa, y el primer botón lo llevaba desabrochado, tenía el cabello vuelto un lio, y algo que no note en todo el dia fue la sombra de vello que crecía a lo largo de su cuadrada mandíbula. Se veía como un modelo posando para una revista no apta para menores.

-Veo que conociste a Alec- dijo mientras, sin pedir permiso, se sienta a mi lado.

-Si, tuve el placer- conteste a su comentario.

-Eso te decía James anoche ¿no?- dijo Edward en voz baja, haciendo que el leve rubor de Alec se volviera un rojo furioso.

-No entiendo…

Pero luego lo entendí rápidamente, cuando un chico rubio, alto, bien dotado diría yo, apareció corriendo hacia nosotros a través de la multitud diciendo:

-Alec Volturi, quiero saber dónde estabas- exclamo el chico haciendo todo un acto de prima Donna.

Si entendí, demasiado rápido, y tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar la gran carcajada que tenía atorada en el pecho, ante Alec tratando de explicarle a James en tono cansado de que necesitaba una copa y casualmente se topó conmigo. Voltee a ver a Edward, que tenía la misma expresión de diversión el rostro, el cual formulo pero no dijo con sus labios "patio", a lo que yo asentí aun muriéndome de la risa. Cuando nos paramos para irnos, ya aquellos dos estaban armando una pelea, por el simple hecho de que Alec hablaba conmigo. Era tan gracioso de ver… algún dia escribiría sobre esto. Cuando llegamos a donde acordamos, me sorprendí lo grande, espacioso y… solitario que era el patio. No había ni un alma. Me tome el Wisky de un solo trago, sintiendo el reconfortante ardor cuando bajaba por mi garganta. Obvio que iba a arder, no tenía hielo.

Decidí que ya nadie estaba presente, y solté la enorme carcajada que tenía atravesada.

-¡No puede ser, era gay y yo casi que lo emborrachaba para abusar de él!- exclame, mientras me sostenía el estómago que me dolía por reír tanto.

Pude ver la alarmada mirada de mi jefe, lo que hizo reír más. Claro como si quisiera un revolcón en estos momentos, no soy tan zorra como para tener un polvo con cualquiera.

-No puedo creer que me creyeras, no soy una puta, lo acabo de conocer por la jodida mierda- le dije sin parar de reír, a lo que el respiro tranquilo.

-Tampoco es que crea que lo eres- dijo rápidamente, lo que hizo que dejara de reír para mirarlo divertida, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Tranquilo principito, sé que no lo crees, claro, no me has conocido aun- dije sentándome en una de las sillas de patio cerca de la piscina.

Edward imito mi acción, y a través de la oscuridad pude ver como sus orbes verdes brillaban bajo esta.

-¿Principito?- pregunto divertido.

-Si, principito, lo eres si no te has dado cuenta- respondí a su pregunta burlonamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el un poquitín confundido.

Yo voltee mi mirada hacia él, de verdad esos ojos brillan en la oscuridad. Alce mi mano, y gire mi dedo índice para hacer alusión al alrededor. El asintió, y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Odiaba cuando hacia eso.

-Bueno, tienes razón, soy un principito- acepto él.

-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de esto?- pregunte mientras me paraba y me inclinaba frente a él, sosteniéndome con los reposa brazos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto roncamente mientras traga saliva visiblemente.

Acerque mi boca a su oído y le susurre:

-Que lo aceptes- y solté una risilla divertida que hizo que se estremeciera.

Me aleje de él, caminando hacia la casa. Cuando llegue pedí mi abrigo, hacia un frio de puta madre afuera y lamentablemente me tenía que ir caminando a la parada de taxis que me llevarían a mi tranquilo apartamento, donde ningún gay colocado se pelearía con su pareja por haberme conocido. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reír de nuevo por eso. El amable chico que atendía la casa Cullen me lo entrego, y cuando ya estuve segura de que el frio no me calaría los putos huesos salí a tomar un taxi. Detuve uno que maneja una chica, más o menos de mi edad, la cual no me cobro tanto para enviarme a calle 97. Cuando llegue al apartamento todo estaba oscuro, claro, como Rosalie aún no tiene trabajo si se puede quedar en la juerga hasta pasada una hora decente, mientras que yo tengo que pararme temprano para trabajar como una esclava. Iba caminando a mi habitación cuando mi IPhone sonó.

-¿diga?- conteste.

-Perdón por molestarte Isabella,- era Edward- pero te llame para avisarte que tienes que hacer maletas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Tendremos que salir de viaje, se me complico un negocio fuera del país y tú necesitas ir conmigo- contesto el, al fondo pude escuchar el sonido del tráfico de Nueva York.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunte mientras encendía la luz de mi cuarto y sacaba mi maleta.

-A Brasil, y llama a Jane, necesito que tengas ayuda allá, el jet sale a las ocho, un auto nos pasara buscando por la empresa, Ángela quedara a cargo, nos vemos mañana- colgó.

Me quede estática en mi lugar, sin poder creer aun a donde iba.

Brasil.

¡Brasil!

-Bueno señor bikini,- dije abriendo un cajón y sacando mi traje de baño favorito- nos volvemos a ver.

No pude evitar la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en mi rostro.


	5. capitulo 4: me gustas

**Summary**

-si yo soy el principe ¿Quien eres tu?- lo mire, tenia ese aspecto salvaje y dulce a la vez que siempre le quedaba cuando tenia relaciones con el. Sus ojos verdes brillantes, su cobrizo cabello apuntando en todas direcciones, su pecho perlado de sudor... ¿Que le contestaria? el era un principe, de eso estaba segura, pero... ¿Que soy yo?

- la dragona ¿no crees?

**Disclaimer**

los personajes (por desgracia) le pertenecen a la señora Meyer (alabada sea) yo solo juego un poco con ellos, apuesto a que no se imaginaban a Alec gay ¿verdad?

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

¡¿Qué te vas a dónde?!- grito Rosalie cuando caminaba hacia la puerta del apartamento para ir a la empresa.

-Ya te lo dije cinco veces rubia, a Brasil, por negocios, aunque créeme que si me tomare mis tardes.

-Claro que lo harás perra, y acuérdate de enviarme mil y un fotos, por lo menos para imaginarme que estoy contigo bajo el hermoso sol latino- sentencio Rosalie mientras salía al pasillo del edificio.

-Lo hare, nos vemos linda,- dije dándole un rápido beso en su mejilla- no destrocen el apartamento mientras no estoy, porque si llego y encuentro sustancias no limpias adheridas en el suelo de la sala, arde Troya- dije mientras los señalaba a Rosalie y a un adormilado Emmet que sonrió con socarronería ante mi comentario.

-En serio, te cuelgo de las bolas si veo algo así en mi sala- le amenace.

-Lo que digas pequeña- dijo sin restarle importancia, sin prometer nada.

Ya me veía limpiando el suelo de la pequeña sala. Si, mejor disfrutaba mi estadía en Brasil, cuando llegara aquí esto iba a estar peor que la odisea de Otelo.

Me despedí de mis dos trogloditas amigos, y caminando hacia la salida cargando mi maleta, decidí que era hora de presentarme en la empresa para irnos. Pero algo me tomo por sorpresa, y fue ver un elegante Dodge negro estacionado frente a mi edificio, y un chico de la misma edad de Emmet parado junto al auto, quien pareció haberme reconocido cuando salí por la puerta cargando una maleta súper pesadísima.

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto el chico.

Asentí, frunciendo mi ceño hacia él.

-Buenos días señorita, soy Embry Call, jefe del cuerpo de seguridad de la familia Cullen, vengo a llevarla a la empresa bajo la estricta orden del señor Cullen.

Alce mis cejas sorprendida, así de importante será para él sus asistentes que las manda a buscar y todo con los jefes de seguridad de la familia. Hay, que ternura, le importo lo suficiente como para que me mande a buscar con un tipo de estos.

-Gracias Embry, ya venía yo pensando que iba a hacer yo con esta maleta- dije de verdad agradecida, la maleta no era nada normal, y como yo tengo una extraña cosa de bañarme tres veces al dia, llevo más ropa de lo normal.

Nah, si digo que no llevo la maleta llena de libros soy una mentirosa. No puedo salir de viaje si no tengo encima Harry Potter, algunos me dicen niña… ¡Pero es el jodido libro más bueno del mundo!

Alabada sea J.K Rowling.

Embry sonrió levemente en mi dirección, obviamente tenía que mantener la compostura; muy caballerosamente tomo mi maleta, y abriéndome la puerta trasera del elegante auto me llevo a la empresa. En todo el camino pude disfrutar de ir en una cosa de esta, claro está que el auto de Edward no se compara en nada ante esto.

-Embry, quisiera escuchar música, si no es mucha molestia- dije cuando se paró en un semáforo a la salida de la 97.

-Por supuesto señora- contesto el muy amable y encendió la radio.

Las melancólicas notas de Rachmaninov sonaron en los auriculares.

-Embry- lo llame.

-Señora- respondió el con los ojos en la carretera.

-Llámame Bella, siento que esta no va a ser nuestro único encuentro- dije, y pude ver por el retrovisor, la leve sonrisa que se formó en su moreno rostro.

-Estoy seguro, pues no por nada el señor Cullen me dijo que fuera su guardaespaldas todo el tiempo que estuviera en Brasil… Bella- dijo.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, parece que Edward estaba más preocupado de lo que creí cuando deduje lo de la maleta. Bueno, el viaje será interesante.

Cuando llegamos a la empresa, por lo poco que conozco, eso que estaba estacionado en frente era un Audi A-3, y junto al auto, una cohibida Jane y un despeinado Edward esperaban mi aparición. Cuando me baje del auto con ayuda de Embry, pude ver que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a verme en otra cosa que no fueran vaqueros o faldas de oficina, pues puede las diferentes reacciones en los rostros de cada uno cuando deje ver mis piernas en unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla ajustados que llegaban a las rodillas, una camisa ligera abotonada al frente de encaje con su debida camisilla debajo, un suéter de lana que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, mi cabello vuelto un desastre de rizos en mi espalda, sin maquillaje, con un pequeño bolso cruzado de jeans, y usando unos botines de tacón bajo. En los ojos de Jane pude ver la aprobación que le daba a mi atuendo, pero en los de Edward pude ver que emanaban una extrañar energía que me llegaba a mí a pesar de la distancia, incluso con las gafas de sol puesta. Yo los mira con socarronería a los dos y les regale un giño, y colocándome los lentes de sol me acerque al Audi con paso decidido; mis caderas se contoneaban con mis pasos, por lo que pude ver la nuez de adán de Cullen subir y bajar bruscamente y una sonrisilla maliciosa se formaba en el rostro de Jane.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte coquetamente mientras le daba una sonrisa a Embry que me abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

-Tenlo por seguro, que este será un viaje interesante- dijo Jane, que también le daba una sonrisa a Embry y se colocaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero.

-Si que lo será- Edward murmuro, pero no sé porque es así, pero debido a mi desarrollada audición puede escucharlo.

Sonreí con malicia.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, casi me caí de culo al ver donde nos íbamos, el jet no era tan pequeño como me dije que seria, era enorme, tenía el logo de la compañía, y unas hermosas chicas, la azafatas nos esperaban en el pie de las escaleras para abordar. Una era rubia y la otra morena, y Jane y yo tuvimos que morderos las mejillas para no soltar una carcajada cuando estas tartamudeaban al ver la imponente, fuerte y sensual figura de Edward. Si, ya voy a admitirlo, mi jefe estaba como los mil demonios, lucia tan follable que deberían meterme presa por tales pensamientos. Cuando abordamos, mi rubia amiga y yo soltamos un silbido de apreciación. Los ricos y sus juguetes, esa frase iba muy bien con esto.

-Entren, siéntense, pidan lo que quieran, siéntanse cómodas, cualquier cosa que quieran, la señorita Irina y Carmen las atenderán- dijo Edward señalando a las espectaculares chicas que tuvieron caras de orgasmo cuando dijo sus nombre.

¡Oh sí! Entiendo la sensación que te da cuando dice tu nombre con esa melodiosa voz suya.

Edward desapareció en una puertita que conducía a la cabina del piloto, Jane y yo nos sentamos en uno de los cómodos asientos de cuero beige que tenía el jet, mientras que las chicas se nos acercaban con unas sonrisas… no precisamente sinceras. Parecían talladas… como la que tiene el guasón.

-Buenos días, como dijo el señor Cullen, nosotras somos Irina y Carmen, estamos para atenderlas, ¿Qué desean tomar?- pregunta la chica de cabello negro, que es Carmen.

-Bueno, yo definitivamente necesito despertarme, café me seria bien- dije mientras me recostaba del espaldar del asiento.

-Yo tomare te, también necesito despertarme- dijo Jane frotándose los ojos.

-De acuerdo,- dijo la rubia llamada Irina- por cierto ¿Cuál de ustedes es la asistente personal? No es por nada, pero, me parece de en sueño estar con ese dios las veinticuatro horas del dia.

Jane no aguanto la carcajada, yo solamente alce una ceja ante su comentario.

-Yo soy la asistente personal,- conteste- y créeme, no es un sueño.

-Por favor, dime que lo has visto, yo daría cualquier cosa para estar donde estas- continuo la rubia mordiendo su labio inferior de una forma asquerosa.

-Ahh, serás tú,- dije frunciendo el ceño ante su gesto- no es divertido atender las veinticuatro horas al hombre más desordenado del mundo.

-Y me vas a decir que nunca has querido agarrar ese redondo trasero- dijo Carmen poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mis ojos se abrieron en grande ante sus comentarios, la verdad sí, he pensado las muchas cosas que le puedo hacer a ese perfecto culo, pero para que admitirlo, no soy una puta que anda diciendo lo que piensa de ese hombre, son ellas que creen que siendo obvias llegaran a sus brazos rápidamente. Tampoco es que quiero su cama, no me malinterpreten, pero es cierto, aunque pueda haber una posibilidad en el futuro, para que decirlo a todo el mundo.

En ese momento, Edward llega.

-¿Ordenaron chicas?- nos pregunta a mí y a Jane.

-Si- contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso, traigan lo de las señoritas, y a mí, un Jack Daniell´s las rocas, por favor chicas, y queso alemán.

-En seguida señor- dijeron las ilusas regalándole unas sonrisas que harían que cualquier hombre se metiera en sus bragas. Edward solo asintió y se sentó a mi lado, lo que hizo que sus rostros cayeran, y me miraron indiferentemente.

Nah, ya estoy acostumbrada, esas miradas no me harán nada nenas.

-Tomar alcohol tan temprano, me sorprende que no hayan hecho efecto- dije mientras que de mi bolso de mano, sacaba un libro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward confundido.

-Entiendo que necesite relajarse, pero para eso tome te, el alcohol a estas horas de la mañana es dañino para la salud Edward, no lo hagas- le respondí, moviendo mi mirada del libro a sus orbes verdes que me miraban interrogantes.

-Eres demasiado joven para acabar tu vida de ese modo- dije viendo mi libro.

-Suenas como mi madre- dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisilla.

-Pues entonces, hazle caso a Esme, y valora tu vida- fue lo único que dije, ya exasperada, y centrando mi atención en el libro que tenía en el regazo.

Podía sentir como Jane sonreía frente a nosotros, y como la verde mirada de Edward me miraba minuciosamente.

-¿Es ese Harry Potter?- pregunto el cobrizo, divertido.

-Si es Harry Potter- dije en tono cansado.

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Hay algún problema en que sea mi libro favorito?- pregunte levantando mi mirada.

-Cálmate Bella, solo iba a decir como era que la colección completa, es mi libro favorito también y llevo años buscando la edición entera.

No escuche nada, deje de escuchar cuando pronuncio mi nombre. No me llamo Isabella, me llamo Bella.

No respondí, simplemente me conforme con volver mi mirada al libro, y Edward no hablo más en todo el viaje.

El viaje era más o menos largo, y no me acuerdo cuando, pero lo único que sé es que unos brazos me llevan cargada por el avión, hasta una habitación que tenía incluida. Parpadee varias veces para enfocar, y me encontré la verde mirada de Edward que estaba pendiente de todo movimiento.

-Te quedaste dormida, Jane también, está en la habitación de al lado- me dijo mientras entraba en el pequeño cuarto.

-Aquí duermo yo cuando los viajes son largos, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo- dijo mientras me depositaba en la cama con sumo cuidado.

-Gracias- dije con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-No hay de que Bella, te despertare cuando lleguemos- y con eso salió de la habitación.

Y me volví a dormir, pensando nada más en el hecho de que me llamo Bella.

-Bella- llamo alguien.

Me removí en la cama.

-Bella despierta, ya llegamos- llamaron de nuevo.

Me di vuelta en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, parpadee varias veces, y unos ojos verdes me miraban desde arriba burlones.

-Levántate floja, hemos llegado- me dice Edward sonriendo cuando gemí y puse una almohada en mi cara.

-Para que sepa señorita Swan, esa es mi cama- dijo el aun sonriendo.

Mierda.

Salte de la cama, sacándole una carcajada a Edward. La verdad ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue aquí.

-Como rayos…

-Yo te traje, la verdad eres demasiado liviana para la fuerza que tienes.

Mis cejas se alzaron. El trajo aquí. Me cargo hasta aquí. Rayos debí haber estado de foto.

Fui consciente de que no tenía puesto los zapatos. El me los quito.

-Espero que hayas terminado de asimilar la situación, pues acabamos de aterrizar, y las reservaciones nos esperan.

Yo voltee hacia él, y asentí vagamente, mientras me colocaba mis botines, después me levante y me eche un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo; bueno todo parecía en su lugar… maldición ¡Este no es mi cabello! Suspire frustrada, mientras acomodaba el nido de pájaros que se suponía que era mi cabello. Bueno no había quedado tan mal, tenía más ondas de lo usual, lo que hizo que sacara una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Si ya terminaste, tenemos que tomar un auto al hotel- dijo Edward, que miraba sumamente divertido la interacción de Bella en el espejo.

-Solamente estas celoso de que tu espejo me ame- dije saliendo del cuarto, dejando a Edward soltando una risita y caminando detrás de mí.

Tome mi bolso de mano, y con Edward salí del jet; afuera, Embry nos esperaba al lado de otro Dodge negro, la puerta estaba abierta y pude ver a Jane dentro del auto. Salude a Embry cuando pase a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada, a la que este me correspondió alzando levemente la comisura de sus labios. El hecho no pasó desapercibido por Edward, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, porque, ni me lo pregunten. Brasil era increíble, las playas, el sol, la gente, todo era hermoso, colorido y muy movido, me dieron ganas de bailar cuando escuche los tambores sonando en una calle concurrida de gente. Llegamos a un hotel muy lujoso debo decir, donde recibieron a Edward con una sonrisa amable y muchas atenciones, y con una calurosa bienvenida cuando Edward nos presentó a mí y Jane.

Cuando llegamos al último piso del hotel, toda la planta era para nosotros, era como un apartamento, pero que se dividía en tres.

-Vayan a curiosear, yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas, y colóquense algo bonito que iremos a cenar- dijo Edward antes de desaparecer por una puerta a la que nosotras creímos que era un estudio. Da igual, le hicimos caso y nos recorrimos la planta.

Era enorme, con tres lujosas habitaciones bien proporcionadas, una biblioteca de amar y una sala de música, donde reinaba un hermoso piano, y otros instrumentos alrededor. Pero me enamore fue cuando llegue a la gran cocina, y a mí que me encanta cocinar, bueno, ya se imaginaran mi cara. La recorrí despacio, pasando el dorso de mis dedos por el pulido granito, revise los estantes, abrí los cajones, el refrigerador estaba totalmente surtido, y si no fuera porque Edward nos va a llevar a cenar ya estaría cocinando, se los juro. Camine de nuevo a la sala donde entramos, justo cuando Edward salía del supuesto estudio, sin la americana, el cabello vuelto un lio y luciendo solo una musculosa blanca que marcaba cada detalle de su esculpido torso; me sonrió ladeadamente cuando me vio, a lo que yo le correspondí.

-¿Ya lo viste todo?- pregunto cuando llego a mí.

-Si, aunque creo que es demasiado grande, demasiado para tres personas nada más, tiene hasta una sala de música, y no se quien la necesita cuando no sabe tocar nada- conteste sentándome en uno de los sofás de cuero desgastado que había en el salón.

-Uhu, yo toco- dijo el sentándose al lado mío.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Yo fui el que pidió la sala de música, toco piano- contesto el un poco incómodo por mi comentario.

-Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía- dije un poquitín avergonzada.

-Tranquila, de todas formas no tenías como saberlo- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, cuando la voz de Edward se hizo notar.

-Ve a vestirte, tenemos reservaciones a las ocho.

Lo mire por unos momentos y luego asentí vagamente, parándome y dirigiéndome a la que destine mi habitación.

Primero, me di una larga ducha, me lave el cabello y me hice mi tratamiento para la cara, después me seque el cabello, dejándolo rizado y alborotado en mi espalda, y después entre al gran armario, donde las camareras ya habían ordenado mi ropa; me quede un rato ahí, pensando que usar, Edward dijo que la reservación es a las ocho, tenía tiempo de sobra. Me quede viendo mi ropa, hasta que me decidí por lo simple y elegante. Me coloque unos pantalones justos en las piernas que me llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos de color caqui, una camisa de gaza blanca con la espalda de encaje de tiras gruesas, unas bailarinas azul marino, ideal cuando quieres ir sencilla y bonita, un cárdigan del mismo azul de las bailarinas, como accesorios me puse una esclava de plata que tenía grabado mis iniciales, y mi simple cadena de acero inoxidable que contenía las iniciales de la familia Swan que me regalo mi papa cuando entre en la universidad, deje mi cabello suelto en mi espalda, y me maquille muy poco, la verdad no me gusta mucho el maquillaje, jamás me gusto, lo hago es porque, por más que sea, uno es mujer ¿no?

Cuando ya estuve lista y me di varias miradas apreciativas en el espejo, salí de la habitación camino al salón. Cuando llegue ahí, ya Jane y Edward me esperaban, y sus caras fueron un poema cuando me vieron, pero ellos también no pasaban desapercibidos; Edward traía puesto unos vaqueros que se ajustaban a sus muslos de manera perfecta, una simple camiseta cuello V debajo de una cazadora de cuero negra, y unas sencillas botas de gamuza de Tommy Hilfiger, y Jane tenía unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una camisa de mangas hasta los codos negra bordada, su rubio cabello en una trenza, calzaba unos altísimos tacones de diez centímetros que solo la hacían un poco más alta que yo, debido a que ella es bajita, y sus ojos estaban difuminados en negro, lo que la hacía más interesante de lo que ya era.

-Eso es clase nena, me vas a tener que enseñar- dijo mi rubia amiga con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta, y fije mi mirada en Edward, que observaba con detenimiento. Yo alce una ceja en su dirección, lo que hizo que su rostro se sonrojara furiosamente al haberlo pillado inspeccionándome muy pero muy minuciosamente.

-¿Estamos listos?- pregunte.

Eh, si lo estamos, después de ustedes chicas- dijo Edward abriendo la puerta y apartando su mirada de mis piernas.

Los tres salimos y nos dirigimos al restaurante donde Edward reservo. La verdad el ambiente estaba tenso, pero no hablo entre los tres, pero Edward emanaba una tensión que parecía que se intensificaba cuando me dirigía a él, por lo que estar los tres en el ascensor fue casi asfixiante. Cuando llegamos abajo, Embry ya nos esperaba con el auto, le dio una mirada apreciativa a Jane y a mí me dedico una sonrisa, a la que le correspondí y le salude.

-Buenas noches Embry- le dije cuando pase a su lado, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Bella, está muy bonita, si me permite decirle- me saludo de vuelta.

-Gracias- conteste mientras aceptaba la mano que me daba para entrar al auto.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen- saludo Embry, radiante a Edward.

-Call- dijo Edward simplemente y entro en el auto. Pude ver como Embry se encogía de hombros mientras rodeaba el auto.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante donde reservo Edward, me quede con mi quijada cayéndose a bruces en el suelo, pero esto era… demasiado.

La estructura era de dos pisos, muy moderna y obviamente cara. Rayos, cuando volvamos a N.Y le enseñare a este hombre los lugares más recónditos de la ciudad, los restaurantes no tienen que ser así. Seguro ni ha visitado un bar de mala muerte. Hablo con el recepcionista en un perfecto portugués, que seguro hizo que las chicas que estaban atrás de nosotros tuvieran un ligero accidente con sus bragas. Cuando entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa, que estaba un poco más apartada que las demás, los platos comenzaron a llegar, ya que Edward pidió todo lo que el chef quisiera darle. Por si no lo mencione, era un restaurante italiano, y debo decir que son mis favoritos, adoro la comida italiana, es por eso que me gustan tanto las pizzas… ok, eso fue redundante. La comida estaba exquisita, y el vino era dulce, me gusto, esta era una de las pocas veces que de verdad bebía por gusto. Las conversaciones se basaron más que todo en la empresa, en cómo me sentía allí, a lo que claro, respondí amablemente, pero nunca tocaron temas personales. Me atrevería a decir que paso tranquilamente, a no ser porque Edward seguía emanando tensión. Este hombre se va a morir de estrés algún dia.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al hotel, y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, me quede tirada en la cama con la ropa aun puesta, pensando en porque Edward estaba tan tenso. Decidí no darle importancia e ir a cambiarme. Me coloque la enorme camiseta del equipo de futbol de mi universidad, me ate el cabello en una trenza y me fui a dormir.

En plena madrugada, las notas melancólicas de una canción de cuna suenan en mi habitación; me despierto un poco desconcertada, y cuando reviso la hora veo que son las tres de la mañana. No evito poner los ojos en blanco, y levantándome de la cama y poniendo mi larga trenza en mi espalda, salgo a averiguar de dónde viene la música. Camino por el pasillo directo al salón, cuando me detengo frente a la puerta que era la sala de música. Frunzo el ceño, y tomando el pomo, abrí la puerta lentamente; asome mi cabeza apenas un poco, solo para ver el interior, y voy a ser sincera, las luces de las habitaciones están apagadas y alguien tocando el piano en la sala de música me daba un poco de miedo. Cuando pude ver bien, me encontré con una ancha y musculosa espalda, después fue parpadeando para acomodar mis ojos a la luz, y era Edward el que estaba en el piano, tocando una triste canción de cuna. Entre poco a poco, tratando de no molestarlo, y una vez que estuve dentro, cerré la puerta suavemente y me recosté de ella; su espalda estaba tensa, lo podía ver en cada musculo que se movía cuando el cambia los acordes. Identifique la canción, era una melodía de Claro de Luna, mis favoritas; ya la canción iba a terminar, por lo que me fui acercando, el no pareció notar mi presencia cuando me senté en el mueble que rodeaba el piano. La canción termino, y el suspiro pesadamente, aun no notaba que estaba ahí, por lo que le dije:

-Claro de Luna es genial- él se sobresaltó y se giró en el taburete. Su expresión se suavizo cuando me vio.

-Deberías estar dormida- dijo el, como reprendiendo. ¡El me despertó!

-Lo estaría, pero yo no tengo la culpa que alguien con insomnio toque el piano a las tres de la mañana- dije con ironía.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó, frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada.

-Tranquilo, de todas formas me despertó algo bonito- dije alzando una ceja divertida.

Él sonrió quedito, apenas con las comisuras de sus labios, mientras yo lo observaba con detenimiento. Dios de verdad era guapo.

-Edward- lo llame.

Dime Bella- contesto el,

-¿Qué te pasaba hoy? Te note… tenso- le dije, él ni siquiera volteo, no era necesario, pude ver como su cara se deformaba en una mueca, y su espalda se volvía a tensar.

Nada- contesto secamente.

A mí no me engañas- dije fríamente.

En su cara pude ver su lucha interna, como la duda lo consumía.

-Es que…- comenzó el, en su cara hubo una sombra de arrepentimiento por lo que iba a decir.

Yo espere pacientemente. El volteo hacia mí, y sus ojos verdes me miraron con tal intensidad que pude sentir que me atravesaba. El observo con detenimiento mi cuerpo, puede ver como sus ojos se oscurecían al llegar a mis piernas, que se veían blancas a la luz amarilla de la lámpara. Me sentí un poco incomoda, y cuando me vio a los ojos otra vez, pude ver como se ponía rojo, casi purpura; el trago saliva, y tomando aire me dijo:

-Tenía celos- fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que se sonrojara más si era posible.

Ahh.

Alto, pare mundo… ¿Celos?

-¿De qué?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-De todo- contesto de nuevo.

-Hey hermano, discúlpame pero explícate bien- dije ya exasperada.

-De todo lo que te rodeaba- dijo el mirando a otra parte menos a mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mi quijada cayo de bruces, y para mi vergüenza pude sentir como el calor llegaba a mis mejillas.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

El suspiro pesadamente.

-A que me gustas Bella, me gustaste desde que entraste a mi despacho el primer dia- dijo el con la voz ronca.

Yo te…

-Bella, me gustas, eres hermosa, inteligente y sexy, es lo que pienso, y estaba celoso, porque cuando salimos, todo el mundo te ve, como si quisieran tenerte, y no soporto que un hombre te mire de esa manera- esta vez me miraba, y sus ojos emanaban una intensidad que me dejo casi desnuda ante él.

-Edward- dije gimiendo por la frustración. Esto no me pasa, no a mí.

-Bella- dijo el en un ronco murmullo, que en la poca luz que había en la sala, hizo que la piel se me erizara.

Levante la mirada hacia él, ya no estaba sentado en el taburete, estaba arrodillado frente a mí, por lo que quedaba a mi altura en ese momento. Sus ojos relampaguearon, cuando sostuve su mirada con la misma intensidad. Ya, para que evitarlo, este hombre era un dios, me gustaba, fin del asunto. Nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura, y pude ver como sus labios se entreabrían en un sensual gesto que hizo que la piel se me erizara más. No sé cuándo, pero mi cuerpo se mandó solo cuando me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro, al punto en que nuestras narices casi se rozaban; el, con cautela, fue subiendo sus manos, hasta estas tocar, la erizada piel de mis piernas. Su tacto quemaba, y yo me acercaba más a su rostro; hubo un momento en que pude sentir sus dedos recorriendo la parte externa de mis muslos, la escena se parecía a una de las fantasías eróticas que he tenido con este hombre.

-También me gustas- dije con la voz ronca, haciendo que su nuez de adán se moviera bruscamente mientras me acercaba, nuestras narices se rozaban.

Y demasiado rápido para mi gusto, el unió nuestros labios, suavemente, que hizo que cada célula de mi cuerpo se extinguiera; de repente, el beso se hizo más intenso, mis manos se enredaban en su pelo, mientras que las de él apretaban fuertemente mi cintura; pude sentir su lengua repasando mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, a lo que yo le concedí, y así, su lengua estaba en mi boca, explorando cada rincón, bailando con la mía un peligroso y lento tango que hizo que perdiera el sentido. Cuando fui consciente hacia donde viajaba su mano rompí el beso, tomando aire y parándome. El me miraba con incredulidad. Pero qué te pasa Bella, tienes que controlarte, es tu puto jefe.

-Lo lamento- dije.

-No- contesto él.

-Lo lamento de verdad, yo te lleve a esto de verdad te pido perdón- afirme aun tocándome los labios debido al beso.

-No lamentes nada, no hacíamos nada malo- dijo poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a mí.

-¿Cómo qué no? casi que terminamos follando en el mueble, no me digas que no hicimos nada- le replique molesta.

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto el, arrogante.

-¿Cómo qué y qué? ¡trabajamos juntos, esto está mal!- exclame.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- replico él.

-Tiene mucho- dije fríamente.

-De verdad me gustas, no es broma.

-Pues yo tampoco lo dije en broma.

-Entonces no sé qué te detiene.

-Puede que me gustes, pero no soy una colegiala que ofrece su vagina en bandeja de plata porque le dijeron cosas bonitas, ya he cometido esa equivocación.

-Yo, de verdad no entiendo- negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo explicare: me gustas, yo te gusto, pero no por eso voy a correr a tus brazos como una puta desesperada- dije sonriéndole amablemente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el confundido.

-Esas son las locas como Tanya, que les dices cosas bonitas y las tienes en tu cama, yo no soy así- dije en voz baja, en tono de amenaza.

-Yo sé que no lo eres, jamás aludí a eso, somos adultos, y sabemos lo que hacemos, no entiendo porque te sientes contrariada- dijo el como si fuera obvio.

Yo lo mire intensamente, con mi ceño fruncido, en realidad no estaba molesta, si confundida.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunte.

-Si- contesto el con decisión.

Me acerque a él con peligrosa lentitud, y alzando mí rostro para verlo mejor le dije entre dientes:

-Demuéstralo.


	6. capitulo 5: Mi Hermana Esta Embarazada

Capítulo 5 **EPOV**

No podía dormir pensando en lo sucedido hace unas horas. Quizás fue un sueño, pero saber que aún tengo el sabor de la boca de Bella en la mía me recuerda que casi la hice mía como quise desde un principio; su imagen aun atormente mi cansada mente, que no hace más que pensar en el contraste que hacia la oscura camiseta con su pálida y suave piel. Y sí que era suave, aun puedo sentir como quemaba el tacto con su piel, la piel con la que fantasee por unos cuantas semanas. Pero esta lo otro, casi la hice mía en el sofá, y por cómo me correspondió supe que no me mentía al decir que también le gustaba, porque Bella me gusta, y miento si digo que no la deseo, pero quería que se lo "demostrara". Hay que estar claros, la chica puede ser muy ruda y todo, pero siempre van a ser mujeres y van a querer que les demostremos que la queremos, que la valoramos… y todo lo demás. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió bruscamente. Bella estaba ahí, vistiendo un sencillo vestido de lino blanco, bailarinas negras, sin maquillaje y una cola de caballo que sostenía su rizado cabello.

-¡Arriba Cullen!- grito mientras entraba en la habitación y abría las cortinas, lastimando mis pobres ojos.

-Joder Bella, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte contra la almohada en un intento de taparme la cara, que ella me quito obligando a levantar la vista.

-Las siete de la mañana- dijo simplemente mientras terminaba de abrir las cortinas.

-Las siete, es muy temprano- gemí mientras volvía a esconder mi cara en la cama.

-Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas dormido a las tres de la mañana Cullen- dijo irritada.

-Levante mi vista de nuevo, y pude ver que sus mejillas se habían coloreado en un leve rosa.

-En parte la tienes- dije parándome de la cama y acercándome a ella.

Ella volteo a mi encuentro, y pude ver lo bajita que era sin tacones. Me gustaba más así.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo evitando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-Porque no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo mientras caminaba fuera de mi alcance, a lo que yo estire un brazo y la detuve.

-Si tenemos- dije firmemente.

-No, no tenemos- contesto ella saliendo de mi agarre.

-Sí, tenemos- dije cerrando la puerta. Ella me asesino con la mirada, igual no te voy a dejar salir.

-No sé de qué quieres hablar, anoche quedo claro, yo te gusto, tú me gustas, nos deseamos, pero no soy una puta que se acuesta con el hombre solo porque le gusta- dijo ella a la defensiva

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso…

-Edward- me callo- las cosas fueron recientes, tengo que pensar, pero por ahora conformémonos con lo que sabemos, todavía hay que conocernos.

-Tú me conoces- le dije.

Ella me miro con sus ojos marrones.

-No lo hago- respondió, se salió de la prisión de mis brazos y salió de la habitación.

Me dispuse a vestirme, por el olor que venía de la cocina, alguien había preparado el desayuno, así que me coloque los vaqueros desgastados, una camisa arremangada blanca y botas marrones; hoy iríamos a la isla a ver cómo iba la construcción del hospital para niños con cáncer que financiaba mi empresa. C-H Editores está en todo. Cuando salí de la habitación, Jane venia bajando de la suya, ladrándole a alguien por el teléfono, cuando me vio simplemente me dio una media sonrisa y continuo gritándole a quien sea del otro lado de la línea. Tenía que ser alguien de la empresa. Cuando llegue a la cocina, me lleve la sorpresa que era Bella la que preparaba el desayuno, y también hablaba con teléfono.

-Si, lo se Laurent, pero en estos momentos vamos a ir a ver cómo va la construcción del hospital… pero como… no… ahora quiero saber porque accediste a la reunión con los corredores de bolsa… sabes que la editorial es muy lucrativa ellos están tras ella… no hay peros Laurent… ¿conferencia de prensa?... estás loco… como publicista tu trabajo es darle publicidad a la empresa a costa de lo que produzca, no hacer una conferencia de prensa a revistas de chismes… sabes que Edward no quiere hablar sobre su última relación… me importa mierda si Kate Denalí viene a mi oficina a gritarme, no permitiré que la vida de mi jefe se vuelva objeto de las cámaras- cuando dijo eso se volteo, y me vio parado en el umbral de la cocina- soluciona eso y me llamas, si no yo misma me encargare de cuan molesto esta Edward de que quieran hablar de él a costa de su vida personal- colgó.

-¿Qué hizo Laurent?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la barra de desayuno y me servía un poco de lo que estaba ahí.

-Acepto una reunión con los corredores de bolsa que han estado insistiendo el último mes, él sabe que quieren comprar la empresa, pero parece que no me escucha, y también una conferencia de prensa para Cosmopolitan, pidiendo detalles sobre tu ruptura con Kate, pues parece que dijo algo en un desfile que tuvo en Siena y quieren que hables, claro, has dejado bien claro que no quieres saber más de ella con la orden de un juez, así será de loca que pediste una orden de alejamiento- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí y se servía un poco de fruta.

-Si hubieras trabajado para mí en ese tiempo, hubieras visto como trataba a todos, de hecho, tu obtuviste tu trabajo por ella, la última asistente que tuve renuncio cuando recibió una llamada de Kate diciendo que la bañaría en acido cuando saliera de su casa si seguía acosándome,- dije masticando un poco mi tortita y ella rio- era bonita pero estaba loca, y por cierto, esto está increíble.

-Soy consciente de mis dotes culinaria Cullen, y bueno, tu dijiste que era loca, tus palabras, no mías, espero que Laurent solucione, Cosmopolitan no va a querer verme la cara- dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- y por cierto, el manuscrito ese, que me pediste que leyera, está muy bueno, solo tienes que redactar unas cosas, pero es una buena historia.

-Lo es, tendré que llamar al chico sin nombre, a diario llegan manuscritos anónimos, tengo que saber quién es.

En ese momento entra Jane, con el ceño levemente fruncido y expresión fastidiada.

-¿Qué te pico?- pregunto Bella mientras miraba a Jane con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, lo que pasa es que al ala de diseño tenía un problema para recrear la portada del nuevo libro que va a salir, tal parece que la autora quería algo fuera de sus alcances, tuve que amenazarlos con buscar a un profesional si no lo hacían, estoy pensando seriamente en que cambies al personal de diseño Edward- contesto Jane sirviéndose un poco de tortitas y huevos y café.

-Sí, yo también lo he estado pensando seriamente- dije yo sirviéndome zumo de naranja.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Bella.

-Sí, he estado buscando a personas para ese puesto, pero no consigo a nadie- conteste en tono frustrado.

-Ya está arreglado- dijo Bella simplemente.

Jane y yo levantamos la mirada al mismo tiempo, y nos quedamos viendo la relajada expresión de Bella que se rio de nuestra reacción.

-Solo déjame despedirlos yo, no eres muy bueno cuando se trata de botar gente, sin ánimos de ofender- me dijo Bella mientras se para y dejaba su plato en el lavavajillas.

Jane cruzo su mirada conmigo, a lo cual, ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Cuando termine de comer, fui a mi habitación a terminar de arreglarme, buscar mi reloj y mis gafas de sol, cruzándome con una mucama que venía a arreglar mi cama en el pasillo.

-Bom dia senhor- saludo la chica tímidamente.

-Bom dia- salude en perfecto portugués.

-¿Eu posso ir para a direita?- pregunto señalando la puerta.

-Claro- conteste y seguí mi camino para que ella pudiera limpiar mi habitación.

Una vez que estuve en la sala, la imagen fue la misma de esta mañana, Bella y Jane estaban hablando por teléfono, ladrándole a alguien al otro lado, ceños fruncidos, y papeles por todos lados.

-La portada tiene que estar lista para el lunes…- decía Jane.

-Esa no era la publicidad de la que yo te hablaba…- decía Bella.

La castaña me vio parado en la mitad de la sala, por lo que quito el teléfono de su oreja un momento.

-El yate sale a las diez hay que irnos,- dijo y yo asentí- Jane vámonos- grito a la rubia.

Ambas siguieron hablando por el teléfono unos minutos, yo también atendí un par de llamadas para las conferencias que debía dar cuando llegara de Brasil en Seattle, y una vez que estuvimos en el puerto donde aguardaba el yate todos ya habíamos agredido verbalmente a alguien de la empresa. Me encantan mis asistentes, viéndolas a ellas estoy pensando seriamente en que no me importaría quedarme sin Tanya en el grupo, Bella, Jane y Ángela son las mejores asistentes del mundo. Detrás de nosotros venia el auto donde estaban los equipajes de cada uno, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Bella cuando vio las maletas abordar el yate.

-Nos vamos a trasladar a la casa que tengo en la isla- dije simplemente mientras pasaba a su lado para abordar mi yate.

-¿Tienes una casa en la isla?- pregunto ella mientras me seguía.

-La isla pertenece a mi familia- le informe una vez que estuvimos dentro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Bella sentándose en uno de los sofás dobles que había en la sala del yate.

-Se llama Isla Esme, es demasiado obvio, mi mama la heredo, y mi papa la convirtió en uno de los centros turísticos más importantes de Brasil, es una buena inversión lo que estoy haciendo, además obvio debo tener una casa, esta frente a la playa, creo que después de ver cómo va la construcción se pueden tomar el fin de semana antes de las reuniones que nos vienen el lunes- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Bella me miro con una ceja levantada, y pude sentir como su mirada me recorría lentamente, se levantó y se dirigió a la terraza del yate. La seguí con la mirada, delineando cada curva que se marcaba en ese hermoso vestido; ella se inclinó en la baranda que cubría la terraza, dándome sin que ella se diera cuenta, una vista de su perfecto trasero… ¡Vamos Cullen, deja de mirar culos perfectos y ponte a manejar el maldito barco! Me grito mi consciencia, quitando mi vista de mala gana de Bella y dirigiéndome a la cabina del conductor. Durante todo el viaje solo pude pensar en Bella (cosa que no es nueva, ella me quita el sueño desde el primer dia), pero más que todo, en una parte de la anatomía de Bella… Dios Cullen eres un pervertido. Cuando llegamos a la isla, quedamos justamente en frente de la casa, haciendo que las quijadas de Bella y Jane cayeran de bruces, que son las típicas reacciones que tiene la gente cuando ven la casa. La verdad es bonita, y se ajusta mucho a mi gusto, y eso que no soy excéntrico como Emmet.

-¿No me digas que esa es tu casa?- pregunto Bella con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si digo que si… ¿Qué harías?- pregunte en voz baja, haciendo que las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaran en un adorable tono rosa.

Ella no dijo más nada, solo me dio la espalda, un poco aturdida, y camino hacia la casa, Jane siguiéndole los pasos, quien no dijo nada, solo se detuvo a contemplar la casa, sus ojos abiertos de una forma cómica, como si fuera una caricatura. Las seguí en todo el camino en la caliente arena, aguantando la sonora carcajada que quería soltar cuando Jane entro en la sala de casa y dijo "me caso", cuando vio todo lo que era la sala. Bella por su parte, no dijo nada, su rostro carente de expresión alguna, cosa que dio más miedo que Alice enojada. Ellas caminaron alrededor de la sala, observando cada detalle, pude ver como la cara de Bella se ilumino al ver la cocina, pero una mujer bajita, hermosa, con el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes entro en la sala llamando mi atención. Era Esme. Mi madre, que no sé por qué demonios estaba aquí.

-Hola hijo- me saludo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mama- salude de regreso. Ninguna de las dos chicas que me acompañaban se enteraron de la presencia de Esme.

-Parece que están bastante sorprendidas- comento mi madre riéndose suavemente.

-Ni siquiera te han notado- dije.

-Bueno, Isabella nunca me va a notar tan enamorada de la cocina- comento mi madre viendo a Bella con diversión.

Como si la hubieran llamado, Bella volteo, quedándose helada ante la vista de mi madre, para después sonreír amablemente y avanzar hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días señora Cullen- saludo Bella tomando la mano de mi madre.

-Lo que paso fue demasiado rápido para que ella se diera cuenta, pues así de rápido extendió la mano, estaba bajo los brazos de mi madre en un efusivo abrazo. Mi madre y su amabilidad excesiva con todo el mundo. Bella me miro sobre el hombro de Esme, por lo que solo me encogí de hombros medio sonriendo.

-Buen dia Isabella, y llámame Esme, me haces sentir vieja- dijo mi mama cuando se separó de ella, poniendo una mano en su pecho con una muy buena imitación de parecer ofendida.

Me reí.

-De acuerdo- accedió Bella, la duda en su rostro me hizo reír más fuerte.

-Excelente, espero que te guste la casa- dijo mi madre radiante, mientras nos daba la espalda y se iba a saludar a Jane.

Así como vino, mi madre se fue, dejándonos a mí y Bella cernidos en un incómodo silencio.

-Te muestro tu habitación- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Si- contesto Bella rápidamente, así que la lleve a su habitación.

Caminamos hasta allá, mientras Bella soltaba alguna que otra exclamación y algún comentario sobre las pinturas y adornos que veía en el pasillo. Me encantaba cuando comenzaba a relatar la historia de los objetos, parecía una biblioteca andante. Era tan malditamente inteligente, y era sexy como el infierno verla en ese modo. Cuando llegamos a la que sería la habitación de ella, dejo salir un "Wow" de admiración al cuarto. Era de paredes blancas, con el mismo piso de madera de toda la casa, con una alfombra de terciopelo blanca que se encontraba debajo de una cama de madera oscura, la cual estaba cubierta por unas hermosas sabanas de seda de color beige, al frente tenía un tv de 45 pulgadas, un armario de diseño moderno estaba al fondo, y una pequeña puerta de madera tallada llevaba al baño, sin contar las puertas francesas negras que daban a una pequeña terraza que tenía vista hacia la playa. Era una habitación fresca y hermosa, y de verdad, se parecía mucho a Bella. Ella camino por el cuarto, observando todo, grabándose cada detalle.

-Es hermosa- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Lo es- fue lo que dije.

Ella volteo hacia mí, y me dedico una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

-Puedo sospechar que lo hiciste por mí- dijo sin abandonar su hermosa sonrisa.

-Si tú lo piensas así- dije encogiéndome de hombros, haciendo que su sonrisa se extendiera más si era posible.

-Eso sería lindo- dijo ella acercándose a mí.

-Entonces, si- conteste, y ella rio, lo que me saco una media sonrisa.

-Gracias, me siento mucho más cómoda estando alrededor de tanta elegancia, aunque la cocina es hermosa- dijo ella riendo aun.

-No hay de que Bella- le dije, mientras me inclinaba hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Me aleje lentamente de ella, y pude ver como se había sonrojado adorablemente, haciendo que me saliera apenas una sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios. Ella evitaba mi mirada, pero no hacía nada para apartarme, porque de verdad, estábamos muy cerca. Demasiado.

-Creo… que tienes que cambiarte- dije.

-Si- contesto ella rápidamente.

-Me voy yo, a cambiarme también- dije un poco aturdido por la escena.

-Ok- contesto ella.

-¿Te paso buscando?- pregunte ya en el pasillo.

-Ok- fue lo que contesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camine por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, escuchando coros de voces en mi cabeza que me decían que tuviera cuidado, que con el fuego no se juega, pero yo no estaba preparado para lo que me venía, lo que significaba estar al lado de Bella Swan.

Fui a mi habitación, hice un par de llamadas a mis colegas que supervisan la construcción, y me cambie, quedándome con los vaqueros desgastados y cambiándome solo la camisa por una musculosa con una americana, y las botas por unos converse negros. Trate de ordenar mu cabello, pero lo que conseguí fue que estuviera más desastroso que antes; decidí no prestarle atención y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Tome mi billetera, mis llaves, mis lentes y me fui directo a la habitación de Bella. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta, toque la puerta tratando de reprimir la sonrisa tonta que amenazaba con formarse en mi rostro.

-Bella- llame tocando.

-Pasa- grito.

-Yo abrí la puerta cautelosamente, para no encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa como Bella en bragas, o desnuda… aunque ninguna de las dos me molestaban. Salió del baño vistiendo unos pantalones capri blancos, junto con una camisa de seda con la espalda de encaje de color turquesa, mostrando su espalda, y unas sandalias, su cabello caía en ondas en su espalda y pecho, enmarcando su pequeña y pálida cara, traía poco maquillaje, y de accesorios la simple cadena de plata que siempre lleva con los infaltables lentes de sol. Se veía jodidamente sexy, y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no pegarla contra la pared y hacerla mía. Eso sonó muy primitivo. Qué más da, era cierto.

-Ya casi estoy lista, deja que busque mi bolso y nos vamos- dijo entrando al armario donde guardaba la ropa.

Me quede en medio de la habitación esperándola, cuando sonó un teléfono que no era mío. En la mesita de noche, un IPhone sonaba, la canción Fire de Bruce Springsteen inundo la habitación. Juro que me iba a dar algo, esa mujer sexy como el demonio tenia de tono de llamada la canción más sexy del mundo, creí por un momento que besaría los pies de esa mujer. Y ella no sabe el efecto que causa en la gente.

-Bella Swan- contesto ella cuando llego a la habitación, su voz era fría y sin emoción, como normalmente hablaba cuando era alguien de la empresa.

-Si… si… ya estamos saliendo… no solo supervisar, las verdaderas reuniones empiezan el lunes… espero que este bien todo por allá… ¿resolviste lo de las conferencias de prensa?... sabes que Edward tienen una semana ajetreada cuando llegue de Brasil… por algo yo me encargo de verificar tus nominas Laurent, no hago que Edward produzca dinero para que tengas lo que tienes por nada…- su ceño se frunció y su boca se hizo una línea antes de gritar:- ¡QUIERO A VICTORIA AL TELEFONO!... si soy yo…- ahora su tono era increíblemente helado- por lo visto la oportunidad que me has rogado se te presento…- el sarcasmo era evidente- no cometas la misma burrada de Laurent, quiero que hables con la prensa, Edward no está interesado en estos momentos de hablar de su vida social… si te lo estoy diciendo es por algo Victoria… bueno, por lo menos yo llegue como digna empleada que soy, no con el propósito de meterme en los pantalones de mi jefe…-dijo entre dientes mientras salía- ahora hablas en un tono más amable, sabía que tenías modales… quiero que arregles todo… la agenda también te llamo si hay alguna modificación en el horario… no quiero corredores de bolsa detrás de la editorial me basta con las revistas de chismes que quieren acceso a la vida privada de Edward… estoy pensando seriamente suspenderte… eso espero… mantenme informada, arregla la porquería que creo Laurent y dile que tiene descontado de su sueldo… la cantidad se la diré yo en persona… quiero todo listo mañana o alguien más también tendrá descuento en su sueldo- colgó.

Amaba cuando era cruel.

-¿Exactamente qué haremos?- pregunto mientras se colocaba sus gafas y salía a donde aguardaba mi Aston Martin.

-Supervisar el avance del hospital, hablar con los accionistas, lo mismo de siempre- dije mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto a ella y la trasera a Jane.

-Bien- contesto simplemente entrando en auto, y yo quede un poco desconcertado ante su respuesta.

Cuando llegamos, Bella se quitó las gafas de los ojos, para ver mejor lo que teníamos ante nuestros ojos. La estructura era elegante, alta, moderna y llena de colores vivos. No pude evitar que una media sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, mientras que en el de Bella gano, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillantes por las emociones encontradas. Cuando nos bajamos todo el mundo nos veía, bueno a Bella para aclarar las cosas, pero es que mírenla, quien no la vería. Pude ver en las chicas la envidia hacia ella, en unas que otras verdadera satisfacción de tener a alguien serio en el puesto, pero por parte de los chicos solo pude ver miradas oscuras posándose en ella, algunos si lo disimulaban, pero el pobre de Newton estaba casi que le salía la baba cuando Bella paso a su lado saludando con un "Buenas tardes", a lo que todos respondieron vagamente embobados con su presencia. Si chicos los entiendo, pero no sean demasiado obvios, algunos de ustedes hasta casados están.

-¿Quién es el jefe de la construcción?- pregunto Bella a los hombres que la miraban con interés.

Ellos ya iban a contestar, pero cerraron la boca cuando vieron al mismo tiempo lo mismo que yo. La matare, juro que la mato.

-Disculpe señorita Swan, me temo que soy yo- dijo Jacob Black, parándose detrás de ella, haciendo de Bella más pequeña de lo usual.

Ella volteo, palideciendo cuando se encontró con la enorme figura de Jacob.

-Señor Black- dijo ella en un tono gélido, que hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara. Obviamente se acordaba del incidente de la oficina.

-Señorita Swan- dijo el muy idiota tomando la mano de Bella y besándola.

-No es un agrado verlo de nuevo- dijo, haciendo que todos riéramos.

Jacob iba a decir algo, pero se abstuvo, de decirlo. Cuando levanto su mirada y me vio, pude ver algo que no supe descifrar, pero lo último que se es que lo estaba llevando a rastras a un lugar apartado para hablar con él. Bella se encargaría de los perros falderos de atrás. Cuando llegamos a un lugar donde sé que nadie podía oírnos le dije:

-¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

-Trabajando Cullen- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Se supone que mi jefe de construcción se llamaba Demetri y era el hermano de Jane- dije secamente.

-Soy amigo de Demetri desde la universidad, el sigue siendo el jefe de construcción, pero tuvo que regresar hace unos meses a Nueva York, debido a que tuvo percances con su esposa embarazada, así que me pidió que lo ayudara aquí, perdóname si Ángela no te dijo nada- dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Bien, mientras no me crees ningún problema.

-No hare nada viejo- aseguro él.

Yo asentí de mala gana, y cuando me iba a devolver a donde estaban los demás, la gran mano de Jacob tomo mi hombro.

-Viejo, tengo que pedirte una disculpa, eras mi amigo, y tú me pediste que no lo hiciera, está mal, y me siento pésimo por lo que hice- me dijo, captando mi atención.

-No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me entere hombre, Nessie es la menor, siempre la he querido más que a los demás, sé que le gustabas, ni siquiera sé porque me molesto la idea, pero esa no era la forma correcta de ella decirme que creció, y lo que me dolió mas fue que mi mejor amigo no se sintió mal al respecto- le dije viéndolo a los ojos, haciéndole saber el dolor que me causaba.

-Tu sabes que quiero a tu hermana- me dijo, había sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Lo sé, era por eso que me costaba creerlo, sabía que la querías.

-¿Sin rencores?- pregunto.

-No sé sin rencores, pero puedo vivir con eso- dije y el sonrió.

-Bien, entonces amigos de nuevo, tendrás tiempo después para hablar con Reneesme.

-Ya lo creo- concorde.

-Ahora, hablando serio viejo, ¿Qué tienes con la chica Swan?- pregunto mientras nos acercábamos de nuevo.

Pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-¡Ah picaron, lo sabía, te gusta!- exclamo Jacob mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros- sabía que te gustaba, la forma en la que la mirabas cuando me saco a patadas de tu oficina era algo así como momento Kodak.

Yo solo me conforme rodando los ojos.

Caminamos hasta donde estaban los demás, que se encontraban juntos viendo embobados la figura de Bella, quien le gritaba a alguien por el teléfono otra vez. La imagen era divertida: Bella ladrándole a alguien que estaba del otro lado del continente, mientras que los bobos que trabajaban en la construcción la miraban como si fuera Venus. Jacob y yo nos miramos, y ahí lo perdimos, nos largamos a reír sosteniendo nuestros estómagos fuertemente. Todos se giraron a vernos, incluyendo Bella, la cual nos dio una mirada interrogativa y una pequeña sonrisa con las comisuras de los labios, ignorándonos rápidamente para volver a ladrar por el teléfono. La observe detenidamente, grabándome cada detalle de sus largas piernas enmarcadas en ese corto pantalón, hasta que escuche la pequeña risita de Jacob al lado mío. Bella termino de hablar por el teléfono y colgó.

-¿empezamos el recorrido?- pregunto viéndonos a mí y a Jacob. Ambos asentimos y ella se encamino dentro de la estructura, mientras nosotros la seguíamos y los demás detrás de nosotros viéndola a ella como si fuera un pedazo de carne o algo por el estilo.

-¿Ve algo que le guste señor Newton?- pregunte alzando una ceja en su dirección.

-N… no… s-s… se… señor- dijo tartamudeando ante mi tono. Tan vivo y a la vez cobarde el desgraciado.

Caminamos, mientras Jacob nos daba explicaciones de todo, una que otra vez Bella intervenía, Jane solo tomaba nota y atendía llamadas que llegaban al teléfono de Bella, yo solo la podía ver extasiado ante la inteligencia que poseía. Se veía tan malditamente sexy cuando hablaba con Jacob sobre mejoras en la estructura, diseño de habitaciones y colores que debería usar. Era hermosa, sensual y súper inteligente; obviamente no es una chica de una noche. Cuando hubo terminado la supervisión y haber discutido algunos detalles con Jacob, nos estábamos montando de nuevo en el auto para ir a la casa. Estábamos en un silencio incómodo, y Jane no estaba enterada de nada debido a que tenía los auriculares puestos, así que puse un poco de música para aligerar el ambiente; extendí mi mano hacia el reproductor, y las notas de Claro de Luna inundaron el auto. Bella se relajó visiblemente, y se recostó del asiento, cerrando los ojos mientras que seguía el ritmo de la melodía con sus dedos en su pierna. Una vez que llegamos a la casa, ella bajo primero, entrando a la casa para dirigirse a la habitación en donde dormía, sin decir una solo palabra. Mira a Jane con una expresión incrédula, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros y me dijo:

-Ella a veces cambia mucho de humor, la verdad, es muy temperamental- y con eso se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Yo no dije nada, simplemente imite a las dos chicas y me fui a mi habitación. Tenía cosas que pensar.

**BPOV**

Me dedique a despojarme de mis ropas, y colocarme algo más cómodo, e ir a preparar la cena. Me cambie los pantalones capri por unos cortos de jeans desgastados, una camiseta blanca holgada, y descalza, hacia demasiado calor como para llevar zapatos; decidí dejar mi cabello suelto, quitándome solo el maquillaje y mi cadena. Camine hacia la cocina, al parecer los chicos se habían ido a sus habitaciones, dejándome a mí para cocinar sin ser interrumpida. Abrí el refrigerador y saque algunos vegetales, busque en la despensa arroz, después los condimentos, y en un momento tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer arroz con vegetales cocidos. Me dedique a comenzar a picar los vegetales, poniendo un poco de música de mi IPod. Estaba tan ensimismada en mi tarea, que no me había dado cuenta que la puerta de la casa de abrió y cerró abruptamente; creí que era Edward que había salido, cuando una chica igualmente cobriza con los ojos color miel me miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el umbral de la cocina; no la reconocí al principio, pero después vino a mi memoria la otra vez que tuve que sacar a Edward de aquel tiroteo, y esta chica era la que lo acompañaba. Fruncí el ceño hacia ella, y deje de hacer lo que hacía, me quite los auriculares y me acerque a ella. Era más pequeña que yo, y yo era bajita.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte un poco dudosa.

-Quiero hablar con Edward- contesto ella.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte frunciendo más mi ceño.

-Soy Reneesme, su hermana- respondió ella, y yo abrí mis ojos cómicamente.

-Ya lo llamo- dije mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

Cuando hube llegado a su puerta, toque suavemente y lo llame.

-Edward.

-Pasa- me dijo desde el otro lado.

Gire el pomo suavemente, y me encontré a Edward en el balcón, viendo hacia la montaña que había detrás de la casa y que daba a un pequeño rio y una cascada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunto el girándose hacia mí. No me había movido de la puerta.

-Tu hermana está afuera- le dije.

-¿Alice?- pregunto él. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Reneesme- le dije, y el asintió.

Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome de nuevo a la cocina, encontrándome con Reneesme en medio de la sala. Me miraba extraño, aunque me hice que no vi nada. Edward venía detrás de mí, y pude ver como la mirada de la chica cambiaba cuando vio a su hermano; ahora que me doy cuenta, se parecen mucho. Yo seguí mi camino, de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de no prestar atención a lo que podría pasar en la sala, por lo que me coloque de nuevo los auriculares y me dispuse a escuchar la candente voz de Bruce Springsteen seguida por Kelly Clarkson. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos escuchando música, cuando Jane aparece en la cocina con una mirada de tengo hambre, seguro que olio el arroz mientras terminaba con los vegetales. Me quite los audífonos.

-Ya casi está listo- le dije echando la última taza de vegetales que faltaba.

-Si lo sé, ¿Quién es la chica que está en la sala con Edward?- pregunto mientras sacaba unas naranjas de la despensa y se ponía a exprimir.

-Su hermana- le conteste vagamente mientras meneaba el arroz.

-Ni sabía que tenía otra hermana- dijo ella.

-Es la que lo hizo molestar metiéndose con Black- le dije, ella asintió recordando ese dia.

-Uh, si, ese dia fue extraño- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí que lo fue- concorde acordándome de la mirada que él me daba.

En ese momento, la puerta se cierra estruendosamente, captando la atención de nosotras dos; fruncí el ceño hacia la puerta, no pude ver quien salió, pero ver a Edward entrar en la cocina con el rostro petrificado. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron visiblemente, no sé cuál es la razón para que Edward tenga esa expresión, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte, un poco dudosa de saber si quería la respuesta.

-Si, si, lo estoy… ¿lo estoy?- pregunto sentándose en la barra de desayuno.

Alce una ceja hacia él, estaba completamente ido en sus pensamientos, y eso de verdad me estaba asustando. Tome tres platos del lavavajillas, y serví el arroz. Olía bien.

-Gracias- dijo el en voz baja cuando le puse el plato en frente.

-No hay de que- le respondí y me senté frente a él.

-Bella, esto está buenísimo- dijo Jane comiendo un poco del arroz.

Sonreí.

Comimos en silencio, nadie dijo nada; en el caso de Jane es porque estaba muy ocupada tragándose el contenido de su plato, Edward estaba callado desde que su hermana se fue, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, y yo solo trataba de saber que era lo que le pasaba a mi hiperactivo jefe que no tenía su usual humor por las cosas. Lave los platos cuando todos terminamos, y después me dirigí a mi habitación; me cambie, colocándome mi usual camiseta de la universidad y unos pantalones cortos elásticos que usaba de vez en cuando, amarre mi cabello en una trenza y decidí ir un rato a la biblioteca que estaba en la casa. Una vez que estuve ahí, me dispuse a buscar, tomando de entre la enorme colección de libros Cumbres Borrascosas, literalmente me tire en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea y comencé a leer. No sé hasta qué hora estuve ahí, pero lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue el sonido de la puerta que se abría, y Edward entraba en ella, quedándose petrificado cuando me vio acostada en el sillón con el libro en manos; dudo antes de entrar, pero se decidió y termino de pasar, sentándose frente a mí, con el rostro más deformado que antes. Quizás quiera hablar.

Pude ver como la duda atravesaba su rostro, pero la convicción se marcó en sus expectantes ojos, y me miro, la intensidad de su mirada me preocupo, y mi mente empezó a divagar en las cosas que pudieron haber pasado en la corta visita de su hermana.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto.

-Claro- conteste yo.

El tomo aire.

-¿Qué pensarías, si tu hermana utilizara a tu mejor amigo, para hacerte sentir mal?- pregunto, haciendo una mueca con cada palabra.

Me quede muda. Así que lo de Jacob fue planeado por su hermana.

-Me sentiría horrible, la verdad no sé, creo que sería horrible que mi hermana me hiciera eso- fue lo que conteste. Yo que voy a saber, soy hija única.

-Uno se siente horrible- dijo el, su voz quebrándose por un momento.

-La verdad no puedo decir que lo entiendo porque no tengo hermanos, pero si te puedo ayudar en algo…

-Solo escúchame- dijo el cortándome.

Yo asentí.

-Llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, nadie sabe esto, así que quiero saber que no vas a salir corriendo con lo que te voy a contar- me dijo. Yo asentí de nuevo.

-Mi hermana, siempre tuve más trato con ella que con mis otros hermanos, debe ser por lo conectados que estábamos, lo mucho que nos parecemos; siempre la vi como la niña de la casa, y por eso me costó aceptar de que ella ahora tiene diecinueve años, y que mi mejor amigo estaba interesado en ella, así como ella de él. Siempre fui como un padre para ella, pero el hecho de que me costara verla como una mujer la hizo pensar mal, por lo que utilizo a Jacob para salirse con la suya; nunca entendí porque, había métodos menos horrorosos que eso para hacerme saber que ya era grande. En fin, ellos tuvieron… intimidad, muchas veces, de las cuales yo no me entere; Jacob dice que no se arrepiente de nada, yo tampoco lo haría si la chica me gustara, pero mi hermana fue demasiado infantil, y ahora están sufriendo las consecuencias de los actos del otro.

Espera… ¿Dijo consecuencias?

-¿Cómo que consecuencias?- pregunte sentándome erguida en el sofá.

El levanto su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos demostraban la lucha interna que tenía, pero su rostro permanecía sin expresión alguna.

-Reneesme… esta… embarazada- dijo al fin hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Yo quede perpleja. No sabía que decir.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando te lo dijo?- pregunte, instándole a que se abriera conmigo.

-Bueno…- comenzó el, pero lo detuve.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunte secamente.

Dudo unos instantes, pero no se iba a escapar de mi tan fácil.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- dijo el en tono suplicante.

Alce una ceja diciéndole que no se iba a ir todavía. Suspiro.

-Yo… le dije que… si esperaba que la comprendiera no iba a obtenerlo- contesto el bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué la molesto entonces si dijiste eso?- pregunte incrédula.

-Porque le dije prácticamente que ya no la vería de la misma forma.

-¿Y?

El trago pesado.

-Que de mí no iba a recibir apoyo para nada- dijo el viéndome fijamente.

Mi quijada cayo de bruces.

-Ahora me arrepiento.

* * *

**Hola Hola chicas, perdonen la tardanza, es que despues de lo que paso en los comentarios estuve en un problema personal, pero gracias a todos sus comentarios, fue lo que me impulso a seguir el fic, de verdad les agradezco a todas las que me siguen, por ustedes llego este capitulo.**

**Ahora hablando del fic, espero que les guste el capitulo, me tomo unos cuantos dias terminarlo pero aqui esta, espero sus reviews, comenten lo que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre lo que podria escribir no duden en escribirlo.**

**Cualquier critica hacia el fic por favor, haganlo de manera amable, sin necesidad de deprimirme mas sobre que estoy siendo criticada rn algun lado.**

**de nuevo les doy las gracias por leer el fic, espero que me sigan hasta el ultimo capitulo.**

**un beso a todas, las leere en el proximo capitulo.**


End file.
